This Photograph Is Proof
by HyuugaAmane
Summary: Two years after the events of Hold On Hinata - Hinata returns to Konoha. For two years she has hated Naruto. Can she hold onto that hate or will it crumble in the face of their love? Konoha is at war and everybody and everything is different now.
1. Dawn Of A New Day

This Photograph Is Proof

By HyuugaAmane  
Chapter 1  
Dawn of a New Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

_**Previously seen in Hold On Hinata...**_

_"It means Hinata is gone Naruto and nobody knows why!" Tenten shouted at him. The look on Tenten's tear stained and angry face told only the truth. Hinata was gone. _

_"I was too late.." Murmured Naruto as he fell to his knees. Hinata was gone and he had been too late to stop it from happening. "Lord if only I had been here sooner."_

* * *

_"So I am a prisoner here until I finish the trial?"_

_"Yes, in a manner of speaking."_

_"I have no problem with that since I have no intentions of leaving until I finish." Growled the moody Hinata._

_"So be it." Nemo-sama turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh and if I were you I would wait until your child is born before even attempting the trial. The chakra needed is too great. You would kill the child if you tried before." With that Nemo-sama left. Hinata was alone then and all her choices came bearing down upon her like ravenous wolves. Falling onto her bed, Hinata began to cry._

* * *

_**Two Years Later..**_

"It's time to go back." Two cold eyes looked up from the letter they were reading. They saw an almost mirror image of themselves staring back at them.

"Already?" Hinata rolled up the letter in her hand and sealed it. A smirk adorned her features as she went through a few select hand seals. "I honestly thought this so called trial would take longer."

"Your feat is impressive Hinata. No other Hyuuga in history has ever been able to complete the trial so quickly." A small fox poofed into existence and the scroll was handed to it.

"I know. You tell me often Hitomi." The little fox ran jumped up onto the table and out through the window. "Unfortunately, I really don't care. I actually hoped it would take a _very_ long time for me to complete the trial."

"Oh?" Hitomi asked in an almost mocking tone. Soft, but terrible laughter issued from Hinata at Hitomi's remark.

"I have told you many times already Hitomi. Don't make me repeat myself again." The tone of Hinata's voice caused Hitomi to involuntarily shudder. One thing Hitomi had learned these past two years was that Hinata was not a woman to cross. She now regretted her role in getting Hinata to the place she was now. Once Hinata found out what had really happened two years ago, Hitomi's head would be the first to roll.

"Mommy!" A small girl with short, spiky black hair and beautiful blue eyes ran into the room. In an instant the little girl was swept into Hinata's arms.

"What is it sweetie? What's wrong?" The little girl looked up into Hinata's now warm and loving eyes.

"Ren took Teddy!" A little boy had appeared now. He was carefully peering into the room. His features were unmistakable, short, spiky blonde hair and pale purple eyes. Anybody with a brain would recognize him for what he was in Konoha. Hinata looked over at Ren and motioned for him to come over. Reluctantly, he walked over to her.

"Ren did you take Hina's Teddy?" The little boy nodded sheepishly. "Now why did you do that?"

"Cause she was callin' me names!" Hina quickly hid her face in the folds of Hinata's clothing. Hinata, in turn, sighed and set Hina down on the ground next to Ren.

"Now why don't you both apologize to each other and Ren you give Hina back her Teddy." Both of them frowned at their mother. Saying sorry was not something they wanted to do. "The sooner you apologize to each other, the sooner we can go to Konoha." Both children's eyes widened at that.

"Sorry!" They both said in unison. Realizing what they had just done, the two began to giggle and Ren handed Hina her Teddy back.

"Mommy can we leave now?" Hina was at Hinata's side now with the cutest expression on her face. Hinata silently lifted her head and looked out in the direction of Konoha. Did she really want to go back? Could she even handle going back? What about him? Would she be able to face him? A tug on her pants leg brought Hinata back to reality. "Mommy.."

"Yes, yes we're leaving. Both of you go get your things." Ren and Hina scrambled from the room in pursuit of their packs. She was leaving. Two years after she'd disappeared, Hinata was going back to Konoha.

* * *

A blade slashed and blood splattered the user's face. The woman ignored this and allowed her blade to continue it's deadly dance of death. Her opponents stood no chance against her. No they could not defeat a woman such as her. She was too much for them. They really should have fled the moment that they saw her, but of course they hadn't taken her seriously. After all she was a woman and they did consider women quite inferior to men in their country. She couldn't help but wonder how inferior they thought she was now as she felled them one by one. As the last one met his end a hand touched her shoulder and she whirled around to face the man that was behind her. Her blade barely stopped short of his neck.

"You know you should really be more careful with that thing Sakura." She smirked broadly as her arm dropped to her side.

"And you should stop thinking of this as a game Sasuke." He shrugged and put his arm around her waist.

"Now what would be the fun in that, huh?" His sword slashed out in one quick sweeping motion. An unnamed man separated into two pieces and crashed onto the earth below.

"There wouldn't be any." Sakura replied in a bored tone.

"Alright, I'd say we killed enough baddies for today. They seem to be retreating so why don't we clean up and go home to see our darling children?" Sasuke smiled as he took her hand and began to lead her away.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." With that the two shinobi walked away from the bloodstained battlefield.

* * *

"I just can't take this Neji!" Tenten brought her hand smashing down on a table. "Everyone else is fighting except me!" Tenten's normally gentle chocolate brown eyes were filled with bitter anger.

"I'm sorry Tenten, but you can't fight. You know that!" Neji grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He caught her in a strong, but gentle embrace.

"I know that! But I just feel so useless and helpless.." Tears were forming in Tenten's eyes now. "Why did this have to happen now?"

"It was simply fate Tenten. There's nothing we can do about it." Neji used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were beginning to spill from Tenten's eyes. "Besides we should be happy! It's a good thing."

"I know, I know. And I am happy about it. I mean having another baby is wonderful, but now just wasn't quite the right time." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I just want to help defend our home Neji."

"I understand Tenten." He kissed the top of her head. "We only have a month max to wait until our little one is born. Then, after that, you can join the fight."

"I know. But so much could go wrong in that amount of time. I mean what if.. What if one of these days you don't come back?"

"I will always come back to you Tenten. I promise you that."

* * *

This isn't right. Dear God this can't be right. This can't be real! The world could not have changed so much in just two years! That's what was running through my mind as I stood upon a bluff looking down at the scene below. Smoke, blood, and death. That's what I smelt and saw. War. It was war out there! But why? How? To what end? Was going back to Konoha such a good idea? Looking down at the blood soaked ground below; I didn't think so.

"Hinata we have to get moving." Hitomi snaps my attention back to the present. I can tell my twin is eager to get back to Konoha even though I'm not. "I don't think staying here is a good idea." She's right. Even now I can hear the approaching men coming from both our right and left. I know I could easily slaughter them all. But I don't want to do that. At least not while I have Ren and Hina with me. They are innocent still. I don't want them to be exposed to the cold violence of the shinobi before they've even turned two years old.

"I realize that." The trees would be the quickest and the safest way to travel at this point. I lift Hina up into my arms despite her protests and Hitomi does the same with Ren.

"The trees?" She knows my reply, but she still asks.

"Yeah. The trees." I look down at my squirming daughter. "Hina hold onto me tight okay?" Hina nods gingerly and I feel her little hands clasp the fabric of my shirt as she stops fidgeting. Effortlessly, I leap into the branches above and sprint towards Konoha. There seems to be a sort of safety in the branches of these familiar trees. I ignore that feeling for I know the rest of our journey home is not going to be easy. We are headed for a war zone. There is almost no way we can leave it with out entering into any conflict at all.

* * *

"Damn..." Naruto set down the bowl of ramen that had been in his hand only seconds earlier. "I can't believe this. Everything I do reminds me of that time. That wonderful time. It was short, but sweet. God I miss that woman." Sighing, Naruto stood and looked around. The kitchen he was sitting in was large and quite clean. But it was missing something. "I wanted this to be our home. I was going to surprise you with it when I got back from my mission." His eyes were closed now. It was as if he was speaking to a memory. "We would've filled this place with so much love." The corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile. "And rugrats. Yeah, definitely rugrats." Lifting up his hand, Naruto touched his cheek. He felt wetness there. "I'm crying... just like always."

"Naruto open the door! It's Sasuke! I've got news!" With a quickness that came with being a shinobi, Naruto brushed away the water from his cheeks. Sasuke pounded on the door outside with an annoying eagerness.

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on would ya?" Gingerly, Naruto opened the door to reveal a winded Sasuke.

"I've got news. You're going to want to hear this." Sasuke panted at Naruto.

"Well spill it already man. I don't have all day ya know." Naruto placed one of his hands on his hip and glared at Sasuke.

"Two women and two young children have been spotted making their way to the village."

"So?"

"The women are wearing Konoha forehead protectors and one matches the description of Hinata's sister Hitomi." Naruto's mouth dropped open as his eyes went wide. This meant that it was possible the other woman was Hinata. Naruto had gone through several physical changes over the past two years and Hinata had probably as well. She might not be recognizable from a distance anymore.

"Are you sure?" Naruto sputtered out.

"Yes, positive."

"I'm going out to meet them." Naruto began to move out the door, but Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Good luck Naruto. I hope you find her."

"Thanks." He pulled his arm away from Sasuke and leapt into the trees above. If Hinata was out there, Naruto was going to find her.

* * *

"Hinata we're headed straight for a battle zone." Hitomi warned as she followed Hinata.

"I'm aware of that. But there's no other choice. We're completely surrounded. We've got to break through somewhere." Hinata was right. They were surrounded. The area they were headed for was the most direct way to Konoha. Unfortunately, it was also the most populated with conflicting shinobi.

"Mommy what's going on?" Hina looked up at Hinata. Fear and uncertainty was written plainly on the young girl's face.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Hina. Just hold onto me and keep your eyes closed tight. It will all be over soon." Hinata managed to smile softly at Hina regardless of the fact she was probably going to kill several people in the next few minutes. "I'll go in first Hitomi."

"Understood." Hitomi nodded. With one final look to her sister, Hinata erupted into the clearing. She held Hina tight to her chest with one arm and with the other she wielded a deadly katana. One of the men in the battle turned his attention to Hinata almost immediately. He was on the ground in a growing pool of his own blood in mere seconds.

"One down." Hinata murmured. More of the enemy proceeded to take notice of her. One came at her directly. She easily took advantage and plunged her katana into his abdomen. His blood splattered all over her clothes and face. The others had stopped and were staring at her. "What's the matter?" They stood frozen. "Come on won't you boys dance with me?" A smirk now adorned Hinata's features. It made her look particularly wicked combined with all the blood. "No?" The smirk faded as quickly as it appeared. "Too bad for you." She whispered. Hinata's figure became nothing more than a blur of color and movement. They could not see the blade that danced for each of them and brought about their deaths.

"That was a great show Hinata." Hitomi walked calmly from the cover of the bushes. Hinata's eyes narrowed at her.

"Show eh?" Hinata was frowning now. "I've never thought of it in that way before."

"That's bull shit Hinata." Hitomi said accusingly.

"Yeah you're right. It is."

"Hinata? Is that you?" A female anbu with long blonde hair that was covered in blood asked as she stood up from the ground. She grasped her side and coughed in pain.

"Ino?" Hinata asked with obvious uncertainty. The woman lifted her free hand up to her face and slipped her mask off her face. Ino's features were clearly revealed along with a river of blood flowing from her mouth.

"You got it." She coughed again. Hinata speedily passed Hina off to Hitomi and ran to her friend.

"I'll help." Ino nodded weakly as Hinata's hand began to glow with a familiar green chakra. Hinata helped Ino ease herself to the ground and then began the work of healing the gaping wound in her side.

"What happened to you Hinata? You just suddenly disappeared. Why?" Ino was speaking bluntly, but she wanted a truthful answer. Hinata sighed.

"I was on a mission for my clan." It was sort of the truth, but definitely not the whole truth.

"Oh. That explains a lot I suppose." Ino took a deep breath. "Things have changed a lot in Konoha since you left."

"I can see that."

"In more ways than what you see here Hinata. We've changed Hinata. All your friends – we're all different now. Oh there are so many more children too. I'm sure those two that you have with you will enjoy their company." Ino weakly gestured to Ren and Hina. "What are their names?" Hinata averted her gaze.

"Uzumaki Ren and Uzumaki Hina."

"What!?" Ino tried to sit up, but Hinata pushed her back to the ground.

"Hold still. You're not healed yet."

"I had assumed they were kids you picked up on your mission… But they are in fact yours and N-" Hinata clamped her hand over Ino's mouth.

"Don't say his name and don't tell him about Ren and Hina." Hinata gave Ino a hard look and removed her hand.

"He'll figure it out. He isn't stupid you know." Ino informed Hinata quietly.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try." Hinata's turned her head towards her children and a sad expression sat on her features.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. Now just quiet down and let me finish healing you."

"Yes sir." Ino did a mock salute causing a smile to appear on both women's faces."

* * *

"Are you bloody serious?" Sakura asked her husband in disbelief.

"Would I joke about something this serious?" Sakura glared at him. "Okay, don't answer that question. And yes I am serious."

"Two big events in one day. Who would've thought?"

"Yeah Tenten is having her baby and Hinata seems to be on her way back to Konoha." Sasuke smiled. "You know I wouldn't be against having another baby. What about you?"

"Sasuke we already have two children. I think we can wait until after this war is over to have another." Sakura shook her head at Sasuke who just sighed in defeat.

"I suppose. You have to promise though." A devious smirk spread across Sasuke's face.

"Fine. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise Sakura." Sasuke smiled.

"I think this is the part where I say – No duh." Sakura laughed as Sasuke bent down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Okay. It's finished. Now we can all get out of here." Hinata declared as she got to her feet. Hina was quick to run to her as soon as she did so. She attached herself to her mother's leg once she was in range. "Hina…" Hinata bent over and picked Hina up. It didn't take the toddler long to settle herself in her mother's arms. "This is so unfair to Ren."

"Mama!" Hinata directed her gaze downward to see Ren with his arms out to her. Shifting Hina to one arm, Hinata scooped Ren up. He wrapped his little arms around Hinata's neck and refused to budge at all.

"Let's go." The other two nodded. Before Hinata was even able to take two steps, a man stepped out into the clearing. His blonde hair and cerulean eyes made it impossible for Hinata to mistake who it was. Not to mention the scent he was giving off. That was definitely Naruto's scent. He was racing towards them now and every muscle in Hinata's body was telling her to run away in the other direction as fast as she could. But she couldn't even get one to twitch.

"Hinata?" He was in front of her now and he was making all sorts of her emotions that she spent so much time burying resurface. She was finding herself helpless in his presence.

"N-Nar-ruto." Stuttering. She was actually stuttering like the child she used to be. Why was he still able to do this to her?

"It is you. Thank God." Naruto's face had broken into a wide smile and tears were pouring unchecked from his eyes. "I have missed you so much Hinata." His hand cupped her cheek and Hinata instinctively leaned into it.

"Oy, you!" Ren whacked Naruto's hand. "Don't touch my Mama!" A violent blush enveloped Hinata's face. She knew Ren was just trying to be protective of her, but in the process he had just given away what she wanted so badly to keep a secret.

"Your Mama?" Shock rattled Naruto's entire being. His hand dropped from Hinata's face and he plucked Ren from Hinata's arms. Ren squirmed in Naruto's hands as he held him at arm's length. The boy had blonde hair and pale purple eyes. Pointed ears, fanged teeth, and twin whisker marks stood out among his features. This boy was his son. He drew the little boy close in a warm hug.

"Oh God… Oh God I have a son." Naruto moved forward and pulled Hinata into a hug as well. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata couldn't stop herself as she buried her face in Naruto's neck and began to cry.

"Mommy you're squishing me!" Hinata pulled away from Naruto. She directed her attention to Hina and brushed her hair out of her face lovingly. Then she looked at Naruto to see the same shocked look on his face that had been there only seconds before.

"I'm sorry Hina. I didn't mean to." She placed a kiss on Hina's forehead.

"Hinata is she also-"

"She is Ren's twin." Hinata cut him off before he could finish. Her tears were still flowing down her face and Hina was trying to wipe them away with her little hands.

"Mama who is he?" Ren was squirming and trying to get lose from Naruto, but it wasn't working very well. Hinata took a few steps until she was so close to Naruto they were almost touching. Ren reached out for her, but she didn't take him from Naruto.

"He's your Father." Hinata's face was set in a hard glare now even as the tears rolled out of her eyes.

"He's Daddy?" Ren inquired as he started to stare at Naruto's face. Naruto smiled at Ren.

"That's right my little rugrat." He messed up Ren's hair even more.

"I ain't no rugrat!" Pouted Ren.

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"Oh okay, if you say so." Naruto lifted Ren up onto his shoulders. "How about we go home?"

"You mean Konoha?" Hina piped up.

"The one and only." With that Naruto took off with Ren on his shoulders. Hinata growled softly and then took off after him.

* * *

Ren was giggling like little children do as he rode upon Naruto's shoulders. They were running through streets and past shops Ren had never seen before in his life. It was all so interesting to see. Oh and the people – there were so many people. Not at all like that little village he had lived in before. The busy streets eventually faded away and trees took their place. A huge complex met Ren's eyes and so did a big ornate gate.

"Wow…" The little boy was baffled to say the least.

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto grinned. This was going to be great. Hinata was back and she had revealed the existence of Ren and Hina to him. They were their children. Happy. That's what he was. Naruto was happier than he could ever remember being in two years.

"Do we get to live here?" Naruto assumed so. He didn't foresee Hinata having any problems with it. Then he remembered how he had returned home the night she went missing and found the ring he had given her on the nightstand. Did she leave it there on purpose or had she simply forgotten it? Naruto didn't know the answer to that question.

"I think so. It depends on what your mother thinks." Naruto prayed that she would stay. He had, after all, refurnished Yondaime's complex so he and Hinata could live there. Naruto had gotten a hold of the place because he was Yondaime's son.

"I hope she says yes." Ren smiled a trademark Uzumaki smile as Naruto carried him through the gates and into the house. After the duo had entered, Naruto set Ren down on the floor. Ren, with haste, removed his shoes and pack.

"So do you want to go exploring?"

"Yeah!" Ren agreed with enthusiasm.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto was just about to take off down the hall with Ren when Hinata entered the complex.

"Where do you think you're going?" She quirked her eyebrow at them.

"I was just about to show Ren the complex." Ren was smiling cutely at Hinata and he was holding onto Naruto's hand. They hadn't even been together an hour and they were already bonding. If Naruto were any other guy that would be amazing. But in this situation, it was only natural.

"Is this place yours?" Hinata asked.

"Yep. My Father left it for me in his will." Naruto was broadly grinning at her. "Do you like it?"

"I can't really answer that until I've seen it all now can I?" Hinata sighed and crossed her arms. Hina had run over to Naruto. She was inspecting him.

"I suppose not." Hina had now successfully attached herself to Naruto's leg. Hinata let out a low growl at that. Hina had only ever done that to her. Ren and Hina didn't seem to notice, but Naruto looked at her with a little confusion.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not used to sharing them yet." Hinata directed her gaze to the floor. Naruto detached Hina from his leg and let go of Ren's hand.

"Why don't you two go explore by yourselves for awhile?" The two nodded and ran off. Naruto turned to Hinata and trapped her in a powerful hug. "What is wrong with you?"

"Like you don't know." Hinata snarled into his chest. She tried to push away, but he wouldn't let go.

"I don't know Hinata." He said strongly. "You just up and disappeared two years ago. Why?"

"Because you betrayed me!" Hinata bellowed as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata glared into his eyes and saw pure confusion in them. She growled at him again.

"I saw you with her." Hinata hissed to him.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked his eyes at her. He obviously didn't know what she was talking about.

"You really don't know what I mean do you?" Surprise was written all over Hinata's face along with utter confusion.

"No I don't." Naruto let his grip lax. "That mission I went on – it was an undercover mission to infiltrate a secret missing nin group. My job was to kill them and I did. When I got back you were gone."

"That's not what I saw happen!" Hinata yelled as she pounded her fists on Naruto's chest. A loud crack was heard as she broke his collarbone. He effectively grabbed her wrists and held them still as his bone reset itself and began to heal.

"What did you see happen? Tell me!"

"I saw you!" Hinata bit her lip. "I saw you with another woman! I even heard you tell her you loved her and not me! That I was just your whore to play with!"

"I would never do anything like that Hinata! You should know that. I love you! No one else! Only you!" Hinata tore her wrists away from him and turned her back to him.

"I know that! But… It was just too real! I couldn't help but to believe it!" Hinata clenched her fists tightly at her side. "You were gone! I was pregnant and alone! I just… I just…" Hinata fell to her knees. Warm arms wrapped themselves around Hinata and turned her around.

"It's alright. I'm here now and I promise you that whoever did this is going to be punished dearly for it." Hinata's tears were soaking through Naruto's shirt and onto his skin. Naruto now let out a deep, threatening growl of his own as he thought of ways to punish the one who did this once they discovered who it was.

"I hated you Naruto." Hinata whispered between her sobs. "I never wanted to come back to Konoha."

"I understand Hinata. I understand." He cradled her in his arms protectively, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

**Amane:** So after about two months I think… Here it is. The sequel. This is only the beginning. I fully intend this to be longer than Hold On Hinata.

**Hinata:** Already? I forgave him already? No way!  
**  
Amane:** Maybe you did – maybe you didn't.

**Hinata:** Oh I get it. I foresee rough times ahead in my relationship with Naruto.  
**  
Naruto:** But we just reconciled!!!

**Hinata:** Oh put a sock in it! (Smashes him over the head with a blunt rock.)

**Sakura:** That's a new one for this corner.

**Hinata:** Good. I like being original.

**Neji:** I was actually awesome in this chapter!

**Fanboy291:** NEJI-SAMA!! (Gives chase!!)

**Neji:** Amane-san you are so mean to me!! (Runs into a stop sign and is smothered by Fanboy291.)

**Kakashi:** Oh man that fanboy is doing horribly sick things. Good thing I have a camera to preserve it for black mail!

**Sasuke:** What are you doing here? You weren't even in this chapter!

**Kakashi:** Shhh! They don't know that!

**Amane:** Okay that wraps up the corner for this chapter! Thank you for reading and please, please review!! Thank you to everybody! I love you all lots!! I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Guitly Feelings

This Photograph Is Proof

By HyuugaAmane  
Chapter 2  
Guilty Feelings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

"Mommy!!! Wake up!!" The world seems to be shaking violently as awareness grips my groggy mind. I don't want to open my eyes. If I do that it means I have to leave this warm and comfortable bed. "Mommy!!" I can't help it. I open my eyes and come face to face with my daughter Hina.

"I'm up. I'm up." A smile spreads across her face and she grabs my hand. Hina starts to pull on it.

"Get up Mommy!!" I smile playfully and close my eyes again. "Mommy!" My arms shoot out as I sit up and grab Hina. I lift her up onto my lap and she giggles like there's no tomorrow. I begin to tickle her and her giggles become full blown laughter and they fill up the room. I find myself laughing too. Yesterday I came back to Konoha expecting the worst. I had expected the village to be just as I had remembered. I had expected Naruto to have forgotten me and have married some one else. But that's not what happened. I found Konoha at war and Naruto waiting for me. It was a dream and a horrible nightmare at the same time.

"I had no idea you could be so hyper in the morning Hinata." Naruto grunted at me as he propped himself up on his elbow. I just smiled at him as I stopped tickling Hina. Even though I stopped she kept laughing.

"Neither did I." I told him with a cheery smile. You know something? The last thing I expected to be when I came back was happy. But you know what? In this moment, in this place I am the happiest I've ever been in the last two years. It's funny how things turn out sometimes.

"Daddy! You're awake!" Hina exclaimed as if she suddenly noticed Naruto was in the waking world. Actually, with all the tickling I wouldn't be surprised if she did just notice.

"Yep." Naruto grinned at Hina and she bounded from my arms to his. "Whoa!" Naruto obviously wasn't expecting that to happen because he went tumbling to the floor. He yelped in pain as I heard the thump of his landing. "I'm okay." His hand waved in the air as a thumbs up.

"Naruto..." I sighed even as I turned my attention to Hina. "Hina why don't you go wake your brother up and get dressed okay?"

"Okay! But you gotta too!"

"I will don't worry."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Hina grinned in the same fashion Naruto always does when he's up to something and then raced out the door. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to Ren this morning.

"I'm so jealous." Naruto was holding his head up with his hands on the edge of our bed. After two years the our part in there sounds kind of funny.

"Huh? Why would you be jealous?" A sad expression took over Naruto's features and he averted his eyes away from me. I almost smacked myself in the head. It was obvious why he would be jealous. Stupid, stupid question.

"It's just that you've had them all to yourself since they've been born. I feel like you have a bond with Ren and Hina that I will never be able to." I frowned at him.

"It's true that I have had the twins all to myself until now, but that doesn't mean you can't form just as strong of a bond with them as I have Naruto. Already you're forming bonds with them. They trust you and they love you Naruto." Naruto's eyes lit up a little and he looked up at me with a weak smile.

"You think so?" He asked me with curiosity shining in the deep pools that were his eyes.

"I know so Naruto." I said reassuringly. A happy grin slid onto Naruto's face as he reached out and drew me into a strong hug. He buried his face in my shoulder and Naruto began to shake ever so slightly. Confusion whipped through me, but then I felt the wetness on my skin. Naruto was crying.

"I've missed you so much Hinata." He murmured to me as his tears continued to wet my skin. "I was so lost.. So alone without you. I need you so much. Please don't ever leave me again."

"I... I..." My mouth must be broken because I can't form the words I want to say. The world blurred before me and before I knew it hot tears were streaming down my face. I regret what I did - now more than ever before. I should have stayed. I should have waited for Naruto to come back. I should have told him I was pregnant. If I had done that none of this would have happened. Our lives would be so different! So much more happy. Oh God... All of this is my fault. "I'm sorry..." If only I hadn't been so rash!

"Hinata..." I felt the pressure of Naruto's arms as he pulled me closer to him. Time seemed to drag on and it felt as if we stayed that way forever. We sat there just holding each other and crying for what could've been hours.

* * *

"Sasuke! My good man! Come in, come in!" Naruto smiled and opened the door to let Uchiha Sasuke inside. After Sasuke had cleared the doorway however, Naruto held up his had as if to stop someone. "I'm sorry, but we don't allow girls in."

"Naruto." Sakura growled as she glared at his hand. "Move your hand or you won't have one in another two seconds."

"Eh? You threatenin' me?" Sakura didn't answer; she just glared at him. "Ouch!" Naruto directed his attention downward as a throbbing pain attacked his shin. Little Uchiha Sayuki was standing below him with her arms crossed and a glare that was just like her mother's. "What was that for?"

"You're being mean to my Mommy!" Sayuki barked at Naruto in anger. In response, Naruto sighed, shook his head, and moved aside so Sakura and her two children could pass.

"Sasuke your daughter is evil." Naruto called out in a dull monotone. Sasuke laughed at his best friend's remark.

"Too true. Shiro on the other hand is an angel." Smiled the dark haired Uchiha as he indicated the little boy in Sakura's arms. Shiro had vivid green eyes and pitch-black hair. He looked very much like a child version of Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke yelped in pain as Sakura whacked him in the back of the head.

"Be nice." Was all she said as she turned and walked into the living room with Sayuki hot on her heels. They were greeted by a small blonde haired boy.

"Who are you?" He inquired with a demanding voice as he eyed them up.

"Oh hi there. I'm Sakura and these are my kids. Their names are Sayuki and Shiro. What's your name?" Ren narrowed his eyes suspiciously and crossed his arms.

"My name is Uzumaki Ren!" He bellowed with great gusto as if to tell them he was a very important person. Sakura instead began to laugh. Ren reminded her so much of Naruto that she just couldn't help but to laugh. Hinata must have had her hands full with him. Sakura noticed right away that Ren had certain features that marked him as more than human and the fact that he was growling at her proved her suspicions. "You can't come in here. You ain't allowed." Ren nodded in triumph thinking he had won this battle. Oh how wrong he was.

"Ren? What are you doing?" Hinata appeared from the interior of the room and scooped the little boy up into her arms.

"That lady laughed at me!" Ren pointed at Sakura and Hinata looked up at her old friend. Hinata smiled and turned her attention back to Ren. "So I said she can't come in."

"Did you now? Well I think we're going to have to let her come in." Hinata told Ren in a slightly amused manner.

"Why?"

"Because that lady is my friend Sakura and I invited her here."

"Oh.." Ren grinned sheepishly at Sakura. "Okay if Momma says it's okay you can come in."

"Thank you Ren." Sakura said as the sides of her mouth twitched. She wanted to laugh and quite badly. Hinata led Sakura and her two children into the living room and took a seat next to Tenten. The room was already filled with all the other guests. Sakura blushed in embarrassment as she realized her and Sasuke were the last ones to arrive. Sakura chose a place to sit and as soon as she sat down Sayuki immediately climbed up onto her lap next to Shiro. Sasuke and Naruto entered the room only moments later. They predictably sat next to their lovers.

"I think everybody's here. We aren't missing anybody right?" Nobody said anything. "I'll take that as a we're not missing anybody. Okay for Hinata's benefit how about we go around and introduce all the children?" Naruto suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Agreed Sasuke. "Sakura and I will go first." Sakura could tell by the tone in her husband's voice that he and Naruto had this planned out before they even entered the room. "Sakura and I have two children, a girl and a boy. Sayuki is two and Shiro is ten months."

"Alright I guess we can go next." Ino sighed. "Kiba and I have three kids, two boys and a girl. Kino is two, Issaku is one, and Inoue is only three months old." Ino smiled and cradled Inoue against her as Kiba wrestled Kino and Issaku away from each other. They were fighting over whose dog was whose again. Issaku had curious blue eyes, dark brown hair, and the tattoos of the Inuzuka clan slashed across his face. Inoue on the other hand had blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and the same clan tattoos on her face. Even Ino had the familiar red slashes on her face now.

"Okay then.. I guess we'll go. In case you don't know my name is Gaara and this is my wife Rika. We only have one child and she's an angel. Her name is Miki and she's only a year old." Miki smiled as she heard her name. The little girl had flaming red hair and pretty green eyes. "Shikamaru you go next." Gaara ordered. He knew all too well that if Shikamaru wasn't told to do something he wasn't going to.

"Gahh.. So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. He began to lift it to his lips but Temari snatched it away before he could react.

"Are you stupid? You can't smoke that in here!" Temari scolded him as she tossed the un lit cigarette into a small trashcan that sat on the opposite side of the room. "Now introduce our child." She ordered in an extremely strict voice. Shikamaru began to grumble and he was promptly rewarded with a hard smack to the back of the head delivered by Temari. "Do it."

"Alright, alright already you troublesome woman." Temari narrowed her eyes in warning causing all the color to drain from Shikamaru's face. "Ah.. Right then. This is our daughter Niki. She's a year old." Shikamaru turned to Temari. "Happy now?"

"Oh much." Niki looked up lazily from watching the other children around her and giggled sweetly. It was as if the girl took amusement in her parent's bickering. Niki had black hair with blond streaks running through it. Her eyes, strangely, were endless pools of light pink. Neither Temari nor Shikamaru could figure out why she had that particular eye color.

"Now that you two are done. I think it's our turn." Tenten mused with a slight tone of humor. "This little guy here is Kai. He's almost two, but not quite. This is Cinder and he is 10 months old. Lastly, the newest member of our family is Tally here." Tenten gestured to the bundle that she was cradling in her arms. Kai and Cinder both had dark brown hair, but Kai had light brown pupil less eyes and Cinder had light purple pupil less eyes. Tally on the other hand had light brown hair and beautiful dark purple eyes.

Hinata found herself smiling and on the verge of tears as Tenten finished. Ino had been right. Everybody had changed so much and there were so many more children than before. Hinata had missed so much in the past two years. It was almost heart breaking to think about how much she hadn't been there for. It really hit her seeing her best friend standing before her with three toddlers and looking happier than ever.

"Hinata it's our turn." Naruto whispered to her even as he entwined his fingers in hers. With nervousness pounding through her very veins, Hinata lifted Hina up with her free arm and stood up with Naruto. She was shaking all over now. Naruto squeezed her hand to give her reassurance. It worked, a little at least.

"Hey guys." Hinata smiled as best as she could. She felt as if a thousand tons of pressure was bearing down on her shoulders now. "Long time no see, huh?" Hinata gulped silently. "Well this is awkward. Umm.. Anyways, this is Hina and that's Ren. They're both a bit over a year old and they're twins."

"Hinata they're both beautiful children. You're lucky to have them." Tenten commented in a soft voice. Hinata cringed at the underlying sadness in her friend's voice suddenly feeling very guilty. She fell back into her chair and wrenched her hand out of Naruto's. Tears were running down her cheeks in hot rivers before she could stop them. Hinata clasped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out.

"I'm so sorry.." Her muffled words crept though the spaces between her fingers and were met by the ears of all her friends. With a harsh command, Tenten ordered all the men from the room - including Naruto. They went reluctantly, but not one was bold enough to disobey Tenten.

"Hinata snap out of it girl." Temari gripped Hinata's shoulders and shook her once. Amazingly, that seemed to do the trick. Hinata bit her lip and forced herself to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Hinata mumbled as she hugged Hina.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Hinata." Sakura comforted as she shot furtive glances over to where Ren, Sayuki, and Shiro were all playing together. Evidently, Ren had some very interesting toys to share with his new friends.

"She's right Hinata. You don't have anything to be sorry about." Agreed Tenten.

"No you're wrong. I have everything to be sorry about." Hinata growled in a sad tone of voice.

"I don't see how." Interjected Ino.

"Me either." Grunted Temari.

"It was a terrible thing for me to leave. I never even said goodbye to anyone." Her face hardened and her lips pursed. "I missed so many important things and I wasn't there for some many people."

"That wasn't your fault Hinata." Nodded Rika, who had been silent until now.

"Ha! Not my fault? It was my fault! I wasn't ordered to leave for that mission! It was my choice! I chose to go on that stupid little quest for my clan. All because I was stupid and angry at the time. I ran away. I wasn't forced to leave." Hinata practically roared at them and then laughed a bitter laugh.

Tenten's brow furrowed and she looked at Hinata with curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "Why were you angry Hinata?" Tenten knew if Hinata left out of anger she must have been angry about something immensely serious.

"I was angry with Naruto."

"Naruto? That's impossible! He wasn't even around at that time. How could you have been angry at him?" Ino asked in utter disbelief.

"Let me explain exactly what happened."

* * *

"Naruto, my friend, you are in for some big changes now that you've got kids running around." Kiba had his hand on Naruto's shoulder and was nodding his head.

"I know. Now get your hand off me Kiba before I bite it off." Issued Naruto's voice from his lips in a bored tone.

"Okay. Gotcha." Kiba removed his hand in a pale blur of color.

"I wonder what the girls are talking about?" Inquired Gaara in his most innocent voice.

"Who cares?" Sasuke asked jokingly. Nobody laughed. "Geez. You guys are hard to please.

"Yeah whatever man." Neji brushed Sasuke aside. "Listen Naruto, I'll get right to the point. Now that Hinata's back will Anbu 7 make a comeback?" Neji asked with excitement. The group had reluctantly broken up two weeks after Hinata disappeared. It was then that it appeared obvious to them she wasn't coming back anytime soon. Naruto had kept hoping during those two weeks especially that he would just wake up and it would all have been a bad dream. He still wished that sometimes.

"I don't know. I haven't' asked Hinata yet." Naruto frowned. "I might wait awhile to ask. She's going through a lot right now. We all are."

"Well I hope you do it soon. Like Neji I'm dying to get back on the music scene. I miss the old days." Kiba stated with an undertone of suppressed sorrow and impatience.

"Yeah. Me too. Me too." Naruto sighed.

* * *

"You know I've never seen anybody quite like you before." A man who looked to be about 18 or 19 complimented the young woman sitting across the bar from him.

"I'm a rare breed." She mused. "What's your name?"

He laughed heartily. "Well it's been awhile since someone has shown enough interest in me to ask me that. My name is Jay. Now I told you mine so it's only fair that you tell me yours."

"I'm Hitomi and you don't want to get involved with somebody like me."

"I don't? Now that's news to me." Hitomi let out a sigh and then smiled playfully at Jay. The black haired, blue-eyed angel of a man across from her smiled back.

"Alright you win."

"Pick you up tomorrow night at eight?" He implied for her.

"Sure. I'll be waiting outside the Hyuuga complex for you."

"Great. I'll see you then." Jay slipped off his bar stool and disappeared into the mass of people that filled the bar.

"Dear Lord what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

_"Premeditation will kill the trust  
They'll never know if you fear me  
With every second collecting dust  
I feel so bloated and weary  
'cause she belongs to heaven_

She's comin' over like a suicide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip as before  
Another complicating suicide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip as before

Burn...

She'll cut you down with a single thrust  
She's taken over too quickly  
No medication can cure the lust  
So say a prayer for the sickly  
'cause she belongs to heaven

She's comin' over like a suicide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip as before  
Another complicating suicide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip as before... as before...

You set me up to fucking fail this time

She's comin' over like a suicide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip as before  
Another overbearing suicide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip

_  
She's coming over wearing genocide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip as before  
Another complicating suicide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip as before... as before..."_

"Is that a new song?" Hinata peered around the corner over at Naruto.

"Yeah it is." Sadly replied Naruto as a worried expression engulfed Hinata's face.

"What's wrong?" She walked into the room now and sat down on a nearby couch. Hinata motioned for Naruto to join her. He didn't. Instead he just gripped his guitar tightly and directed his gaze to the window beside him.

"I remembered something important tonight Hinata." His eyes grew distant and Hinata shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Something was different now. Hinata felt as if she was beginning to feel emotions that were not hers. Immense and utter sorrow began to rivet though her body. She almost gasped in surprise.

"What was it?" Hinata bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"How much I miss being able to sing on stage in front of millions of people." He turned his gaze to her revealing tears on the brink of spilling from his glossy eyes. Naruto blinked causing a single drop of wetness to cascade down his cheek. "Let's bring Anbu 7 back to life Hinata." Hope shone on his face. "Will you come back to the group? Please?"

"Of course." Hinata nodded and smiled as a wave of happiness washed over her as the sorrow vanished. Naruto abandoned his guitar and rushed over to her. With a quick motion he swept her up into his arms and began to spin her around. Hinata cried out in surprise. But soon everything else in the world seemed to fade away as their voices rang out in a song of melodious laughter.

* * *

"You mean it? You're not joking right?" Neji prattled on like this on his cell phone for almost another hour. He was worse than a girl when it came to talking on the phone. Finally, Tenten became annoyed and chucked a rubber ball at him. It hit Neji squarely in the jaw. "Youch!!" There was more than one good purpose for the children's toys after all. "Sorry. Yeah I got to go."

"Lord man you are worse than me when it comes to talking on the phone! And I'm a girl!" Tenten laughed as she rocked Tally and Neji rubbed his jaw tenderly. Tenten was currently trying to spend as much time as she could with her infant daughter. Tomorrow Tenten was going with Neji to take their turn defending the village. They were charged with the entire east wall. It seemed funny that only two ninja were required to guard that much ground. The thing was that Tenten and Neji were just that good.

"I am not." Neji barked defensively as he pocketed his cell.

"Oh please." Tenten laughed again.

"Fine I just won't tell you what that extremely important phone call was about." Neji crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and stuck his nose in the air.

"Okay I take it back. Now tell me all about it." Tenten responded in a bored and rather uninterested tone.

"You won't believe this."

"Just tell me."

"Anbu 7 is reforming! We're coming back!" Tenten's jaw dropped. This was great. Neji would finally stop begging her to let him build a stage in the backyard. Not to mention that crazy fanboy that had been camping in their front yard for the past two years to protest Anbu 7's break up would finally leave! It would be about time. They had even tried moving and that guy would not go away. Dumb fanboy!

"That's great! Yahoo! No more crazy fanboy in the front yard!"

* * *

**Amane: **Well peoples that ends the second chapter. The song used in this chapter is called "Like Suicide" by Seether. I love that song. =3

**Neji:** Anbu 7 is coming back!! Yayz! (Does a strange dance the involves stripping! XD)

**Tenten: **Put your clothes back on Neji!!

**Neji: **No way! I'm enjoying the breeze!

**Tenten: **I warned you Neji. (Pulls out a gigantic mallet and bashes Neji over the head. Calmly walks over to him and pulls him away by his hair.)

**Naruto: **Dude why are all the women in this fanfic so violent?

**Sasuke: **The author must be violent.

**Amane: **I am not. Hinata take care of these two for me.

**Hinata: **Okay boss. (Cracks knuckles in a sinister way.) I'm coming for you heathens.

**Sasuke & Naruto: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (They run away.)

**Hinata: **All done.

**Hitomi: **Amane! What's up with this "_blue eyed angel of a man"_ crap? I'm the bad twin! I don't date people!

**Amane: **Oh whatever are you talking about?

**Hitomi: **You know da- (Hinata clamps her hand over her mouth.)

**Hinata: **Should I do away with her?

**Amane: **Sure?

**Hinata: **This should be fun. (Drags the now kicking and screaming Hitomi away.)

**Amane: **Enough of this madhouse! I'm going to get nightmares. Thanks for reading! I love you guys. Please review.


	3. Demons

This Photograph Is Proof

By HyuugaAmane  
Chapter 3  
Demons

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

"Hitomi? Well this is an unexpected surprise." Laughed Nemo coldly as Hitomi entered the meeting room of the elders. "Tell what the purpose of this visit is girl." Hitomi crossed her arms and smirked deviously.

"I'm here to give you a warning." She responded in a dark tone of voice. Nemo threw his head back and laughed at her. It was a bitter unbelieving laughter.

"You? Give us a warning? How amusing!" An arrogant grin hung on the elder's face. "You, just a weak tool, warn us? Truly laughable."

"Forgive me, but I'm not your tool." Hitomi replied defiantly as she clenched her fist.

"That's news to me girl." Nemo stated with a hint of anger. "Don't you remember that any one of us here could teach you a very painful lesson?" Hitomi chuckled and allowed a sly smile to grace her features.

"Have you forgotten who I just spent the last two years with?" The council seemed to cringe slightly at the reminder of Hinata. "She taught me much. You really have no idea. I'm a thousand times better now then I was when I left. You lot wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"You are exaggerating girl." Nemo growled in disgust at her. A kunai whirled towards Hitomi at that exact moment. To the council's surprise it stopped a few feet from it's target and hovered in mid air. Then without warning it flipped around and buried itself in Nemo's shoulder. He cried out with obvious pain.

"Don't try that again." Came Hitomi's clipped order. "I came to warn you that Hinata is on to you." She smiled a fake sweet smile. "Also, I have no intentions of stopping her. In fact, I intend to nudge her along a bit."

"But you were involved as well!" Cried a lower ranked elder woman named Jana. Hitomi turned her gaze over to the squat woman and she immediately cringed in terror. Hitomi couldn't help but to smile at this. At one time Hitomi would have been the one cringing in terror, but not anymore. Hitomi could finally control her own destiny and that pleased her. A stray thought of her date later that day entered her mind and Hitomi almost blushed. Why was she thinking of that at a time like this?

"I realize that. If Hinata discovers my role I will admit everything. Then if she wants to kill me I will fall to my knees and offer my head." Her words were nothing but truth. She meant every single one, but she hoped Hinata would not go as far as killing her. Hitomi had no real desire to die.

"You are a fool." Nemo barked in agony as his withered fingers slid the kunai from his flesh.

"No. You are the fools." Hitomi turned and started to stroll towards the door.

"If you walk out that door Hitomi you can consider yourself exiled from the clan." Nemo called after Hitomi in a last desperate attempt to control her. To his delight, she stopped. But the feeling quickly faded as Hitomi turned to face him. Her face was contorted with anger, but she just laughed at him.

"I don't care." Then she was out the door and out of sight before anyone else could even mutter a word.

"Reina. Follow her and report back to me later." A shadow detached itself from the wall and bowed. It was gone in an instant. Hitomi wasn't very far away yet and the shadow had no trouble catching up to her. Hitomi was smiling contently and whistling a merry tune as she walked, her hands jammed into her pockets, down the road. The girl was acting as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she could finally move freely. Hitomi stopped and cocked her head back towards the shadow.

"Reina. You can come out. We're far enough away now." Without any sort of hesitation, Reina revealed herself to Hitomi. The girl was a bit shorter than Hitomi, but she had hair of almost the same length. Her pale pupil less eyes shone with excitement and her lips were turned up in a happy smile. Strangely, the girl had orange hair. That was an uncommon color in the Hyuuga clan.

"So are you ready for your date tonight?" Reina came right out and asked it. Hitomi's eye began to twitch at her question.

"Who told you about that?" Hitomi questioned Reina who was only one year her senior. Hitomi narrowed her eyes and frowned at Reina. "You've been spying on me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

"No. I just happened to walk by at a convenient time." Was Reina's innocent response. Hitomi didn't buy it for even a second.

"I was in a bar and it was two in the morning. You were spying." Hitomi crossed her arms and glared at Reina. Reina laughed nervously and looked at the ground.

"Okay. You got me. I was spying." Admitted Reina as she continued to laugh nervously. Shaking her head, Hitomi shrugged and sighed.

"Fine I forgive you. Just don't do it again." Hitomi knew she would though. Reina just didn't know the meaning of somebody else's business. "I was going to tell you anyways."

"So? Are you ready?" Reina asked again completely forgetting what had just happened. Hitomi wanted to smack the girl over the head, but she refrained.

"Of course."

"Are you sure?" Reina pressured, not convinced Hitomi was telling the truth.

"Positive."

* * *

"No I don't want it." Hina said as she handed Ren back the crayon he had been using. Ren gave his sister a pleading look.

"Please?" He smiled then. "I want you to color with me." Hina sighed as if Ren was the biggest hassle in the world and then took the crayon back.

"Okay, but only for a bit." Hinata was sitting just a few feet away from them on one of the couches in the room. She smiled softly as she watched them play. Ren always tried to be the strong one, but when it came down to it Hina was the strong one. Ren clung to her so much. Hinata silently wondered if he would always cling to Hina like that. Gentle fingers suddenly pressed down on her shoulder and Hinata looked up to find Naruto behind her. He was gazing on Hina and Ren with his eyes full of such pride and love. Hinata placed her hand over Naruto's and he directed his attention to her.

"I need to talk to you Hinata." He sighed and gestured to the kitchen. With some reluctance Hinata got up from the warm couch and allowed Naruto to lead her into the kitchen. Naruto leaned up against the counter. A serious expression lined his features and an air of utter sadness seemed to surround him. Hinata frowned; she was both curious and worried. Finally, Naruto sighed and met her eyes. "We have a mission."

"A mission?" Hinata understood why Naruto was so upset now. A mission would mean they would have to leave and that they couldn't see their twins for some time. Leaving them behind, if even for a small amount of time, would be very difficult.

"We have been ordered to take out a small task force that's headed this way." Naruto stated; his voice was hollow and his eyes distant. He almost looked like he was going to cry. Hinata went to him and embraced him tightly. As soon as she did, a gut wrenching nervousness entered her and worry tore at her very soul. Hinata cried out and pushed herself away from him. She landed roughly on the hardwood floor below. "Hinata!" Naruto yelped at her.

"What.. What the hell was that?" Hinata gasped. She was shaking all over now, breathing hard, and had broken out in a cold sweat. Naruto reached out to touch her, but she slapped his hand away. "No. Don't." Ordered Hinata as she struggled to her feet. Then darkness whooshed past her and Hinata had the sensation of falling. Everything was pitch black around her now; she couldn't even tell what was up and what was down. Water splashed on her face and Hinata hit hard ground. Hinata sputtered as she spit out a combination of water and blood. Rolling over to her stomach, Hinata rose to her feet. She stumbled a few steps, but quickly recovered her balance. "Where the hell am I?" Hinata wondered aloud. Her voice echoed in the chamber causing her to clamp her hands over her sensitive ears. With a growl and a few hand seals, Hinata activated her Byakugan. Nothing. She could see absolutely nothing.

**"Good afternoon child. It's been awhile hasn't it?"** From the inpenatratable darkness a human figure emerged. No that's not right. It wasn't quite human. The figure had pointy ears and glowing fire orange eyes. It's bare feet made small clicking noises as it walked and a pale white fox tail swooshed behind the figure. Somehow Hinata made out fangs as it smiled at her and the numerous markings that seemed to cover its entire form. Hinata gasped as she realized just who was walking towards her.

"Kit? Is that really you?" Hinata hadn't seen nor heard from Kit for nearly an entire year. Considering Kit had gotten to a point where she invaded her every thought before that, it had been rather shocking to wake up and not have Kit nagging her.

**"Who else would I be? Of course it's me."** Kit laughed. It was a melodious sound that sounded remarkably like wind chimes.

"What happened to you?" Inquired Hinata as she scanned Kit's appearance once more. She was baffled by the change.

**"Nothing much. It's just a side effect of our merging." **Kit waved her hand as if to say that wasn't important.

"Will I look like that?" Slight fear worked its way into Hinata's voice. There was no way anybody would accept her if she turned into that.

**"Hmm.. Let me explain. Eventually, yes you will look like this." **Hinata gave her a shocked look. **"But you **_**don't**_** always have to. You'll be able to hide your demon nature with just a thought. See?" **Kit changed suddenly and she looked quite human. No tail or markings, but everything else remained.

"What about my children?" Hinata looked at Kit with worry etched into every part of her face.

**"They too will develop these things. Probably in just a few short years."**

"I guess it really can't be helped." Hinata sighed.

**"That's the spirit kid. But you know, now I can't remember what I was going to talk to you about."** Kit frowned in deep thought. **"Oh! I remember! What happened to you earlier was completely natural." **

"You mean when I embraced Naruto?" Asked Hinata with a slightly confused look on her face.

**"Yes then. You see since Naruto is your mate you can feel his emotions. Especially when they are stronger than usual. Just accept the feelings and don't fight them." **Kit smiled at her. **"I think you should go back now. Your mate is worried."** With that said, Kit disappeared from sight and reality crashed in on Hinata. She was lying on a bed that wasn't her own. The sharp smell of medicine and old blood told her exactly where she was. The hospital. Great. That was just prefect.

"Hinata you're awake!" Naruto exclaimed as he swept Hinata up into a tight hug. Hinata desperately tried to wriggle free because it felt like he was squeezing her insides out. Not to mention she couldn't breathe.

"Naruto.. Let.. Go.." Hinata gasped as she struggled for breath. Hinata felt his hold lessen, but he didn't let go. Instead she found herself up in his arms. A part of her was annoyed, but another was pleased. Normally her feelings wouldn't be split in half like this and she silently wondered why they were now. It definitely wasn't normal. Hinata decided not to dwell on the subject. Instead she sighed and snuggled into Naruto's arms.

* * *

"Geez that stupid Naruto." Said Hitomi as she sat on the same couch Hinata had occupied earlier watching the twins. Of all the people Hitomi and Reina had too meet on the street were Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had asked them in such a worried and frantic manner to watch Hina and Ren; Hitomi just couldn't refuse. She probably couldn't have refused anyways. After all, Ren and Hina were her adorable niece and nephew.

"Aunt Hitomi I'm hungry!" Hina complained as she gave Hitomi the puppy dog eyes. Hitomi's eye began to twitch. That kid and the puppy dog look always got her. She was a total sucker for it.

"Hitomi I think you should feed them something." Reina quietly suggested. Reina was sitting on the floor next to Ren. She was teaching him how to draw the Hyuuga clan symbol and the little boy was absolutely delighted.

"Alright, alright already." Hitomi set her face in an annoyed expression and then stomped off to the kitchen. She didn't quite make it there though. When she was passing by the front door somebody knocked. Even though neither her sister nor her annoying boyfriend was there, she wasn't just going to let whoever was at the door just stand out there. So Hitomi opened the door. Standing on the other side was Rika and her little daughter Miki.

"Oh! Hinata-san you've cut your hair. It looks nice." Rika commented upon seeing Hitomi. Hitomi gave her a strange look and she just laughed. She couldn't help it. It had been so long since somebody had mistaken her for Hinata that she had forgotten how funny it was. "What's so funny Hinata-san?"

"Sorry, but I just couldn't help but to laugh. Cause you see I'm not Hinata." Rika's eyes grew wide and she started to back away. "You don't understand. My name is Hyuuga Hitomi. I'm Hinata's twin sister."

"Really?" Rika eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes really." Hitomi sighed. "Hinata isn't actually here right now. She collapsed so Naruto took her to the hospital. My friend Reina and I are here watching the twins." As if on cue, Hina skipped into the room right over to Hitomi. She grabbed onto the Hyuuga's pant leg and pulled on it impatiently.

"Aunt Hitomi I'm hungry." Hina insisted. Hitomi patted her head.

"Okay. I know. I'll go find you some food right away so why don't you go back and play with Ren?" Hina shook her head and grabbed Hitomi's arm.

"No. I want to stay with you." Pouted Hina causing Hitomi to sigh. The twins had always been so tiring to deal with.

"Okay, okay." Hitomi turned her attention back to Rika. "You can wait for Hinata and Naruto to get back if you'd like. I really don't think they would mind."

"I think I'll do that."

* * *

"I can't believe you thought you could use rice as detergent." Temari frowned in anger at her spiky haired and ever so lazy lover.

"Sorry. I honestly didn't know." Shikamaru shrugged. It was true he really didn't know.

"Sadly I believe you." Sighed Temari as she shook her head. "Quick question, when are you going to ask me to marry you?" Shikamaru's eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards into his favorite chair.

"Say what?" He choked, trying to get his mind around what Temari had just said.

"I said when are you going to ask me to marry you?" Temari repeated herself with her hands on her hips and a stern face.

"I-I d-did-n-n't k-know you wan-nted t-to g-get ma-ma-married." Shikamaru sputtered out, completely beside himself.

"Of course I want to get married Shikamaru." Temari's gaze went to a random corner in the room to avoid his eyes. It was obvious Shikamaru's surprised response had hurt her. "Why wouldn't I want to?" Shikamaru had known that sooner or later Temari would ask him why he hadn't asked her to marry him. He just hadn't wanted to admit it. Truth was after the horrid mess with Ino, Shikamaru was terrified to propose to Temari. He thought if he did, something bad would happen to their relationship. That was stupid was really stupid on his part. Shikamaru knew better than that.

"I know you want to." Shikamaru said meekly. "I was just afraid to ask." Had he blown it? Would their relationship be ruined because of this conversation? Shikamaru prayed to God it wouldn't.

"If you ask me. I'll say yes Shikamaru. Without a doubt I will say yes." Her eyes seemed to pierce through his very being. "I want you to ask me. I want you to ask me more than anything Shikamaru." Shikamaru stood up and stuffed his hands in his pocket. Slouching, he slowly began to walk forward and soon was practically nose to nose with Temari. His hands shot from his pockets and grabbed Temari's shoulders roughly. This caused her to gasp in surprise.

"Then marry me." He said as he stared deep into her eyes. Temari's lips moved, but no sound came out. This was not the reaction she was expecting from Shikamaru when she asked him why. She had expected him to ignore the question and lazily sulk away. His actual reaction was much more to her liking, but it was also a little shocking. Finally, after much gaping, Temari nodded her head to tell him yes. This caused him to smirk. "Speechless huh? How troublesome.." Temari's eyes hardened and she started to snap back at him, but he silenced her with his lips. Temari yelped in surprise at his unexpected kiss. However she was soon busy kissing him back furiously to do anything to him.

"Mama.." Temari's eyes opened wide at the sound of the voice and quickly broke the kiss. Standing not even a foot away from her and Shikamaru was Niki; her pale eyes looked searchingly at her parents. Wrestling out of Shikamaru's rock hard grip, Temari scooped Niki up into her arms.

"What is it baby?" Temari asked gently as she rocked Niki back and forth slowly.

"Nightmare." Was all the little girl murmured. Temari looked up at Shikamaru as if to ask what should we do? Without even one complaint, Shikamaru took Niki from Temari's arms and now he started to rock her.

"Don't worry Niki. It was only a dream." Niki's intelligent eyes met her fathers and she began to absorb every word from his mouth. "Dreams aren't real. So matter how scary they are; they can't hurt you." Shikamaru smiled softly at Niki who was actually nodding at him. Shikamaru continued to rock Niki and he began to hum quietly. It was really quite strange, but Shikamaru was a natural at parenting. Temari on the other hand had absolutely no clue what to do most of the time and often found herself only able to watch as Shikamaru did all the work. It wasn't fair to him at all. "What's the matter Temari?"

"Oh nothing.. I was just thinking is all." She offered him a sad smile.

"Let's have our wedding soon Temari. Very soon."

* * *

"It's a good thing you're okay sis. I don't know what would've happened if you two had been gone any longer." Hitomi smiled at her twin who was sitting with Hina on her lap and Naruto's arm around her shoulders protectively. "Ren and Hina probably would've eaten me alive. Hey you didn't collapse because you're pregnant again did you?"

"No. That's not why I collapsed. And FYI I don't plan on getting pregnant again any time soon." Hinata replied, completely taken aback by her sister's sarcasm.

"What?" Hinata looked up to see the disheartened face of Naruto. "I wanted more rugrats right away." He pouted.

"Don't you think two are enough for now?" Hinata sighed.

"But.. But.. Last time I wasn't even there." Naruto continued to pout. Hinata knew at any second _the look_ would make its appearance.

"Trust me lover boy you would not have wanted to have seen Hinata in one of her moods. It was scary." Hitomi shuddered as if she was remembered a horrible memory.

"Oh shut up Hitomi. That is so not true." Hinata rolled her eyes and leaned back into Naruto.

"I've got proof." Hinata's eyes went wide as she fixed Hitomi with and evil stare.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Hinata practically demanded. Hitomi smirked broadly at her.

"I made lots of home videos remember? _Lots._"

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"I'll kill you."

"You won't."

"I will."

"Nope. You definitely wouldn't."

"I hate you."

"Why thank you sister dear."

"Smart ass."

"Hehe." Hitomi stuck her tongue out at Hinata. "Can't help it. I'm the _bad_ twin remember?"

"Oh shut up."

"Is this what's called sisterly love?" Naruto interjected before Hitomi could respond.

"Yes. It is." Hinata growled - literally.

"I still want another baby." Naruto kissed Hinata's temple. "I want to be there this time."

"I don't want one right now." Hinata stated sternly.

"I'm willing to wait." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Okay.. I'm leaving guys." Hitomi finally realized that Reina had snuck off earlier and it was getting a little too close to the time of her date for her comfort. She really didn't want to be late. The loving couple was too busy now with their own conversation to notice Hitomi slip out a window.

* * *

"Wow you actually showed up." Hitomi was spread out in the grass in front of the Hyuuga complex picking at the grass. She really shouldn't be that close to the complex considering she had been thrown out of the clan earlier that same day, but she didn't care. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to stand me up."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I only got lost." He shrugged and she giggled. Jay offered her his hand and she took it. Hitomi allowed him to pull her to her feet. To tell you the truth; she was a little nervous. Yeah she had a cool, relaxed exterior, but on the inside she was trembling excessively. She was 19 years old and this was her very first date. You don't get out much when you're playing dog for the Hyuuga council.

"I can understand that. It's a hard place to find." She smiled playfully at Jay. Hitomi really had no idea what she was doing, but she had seen her twin with Naruto.. A lot. So maybe by using what she saw Hinata do with Naruto as an example to go off of she just might manage to get through the night without embarrassing herself. "We should go before somebody sees us."

"You sneaking out to be with me?" Jay smirked at her and wriggled his eyebrows. Hitomi laughed out loud.

"Not exactly."

"Then what?" He frowned now. It was almost a pout.

"I was kicked out of my clan this morning." Hitomi avoided his gaze as she said this. A serious expression gripped her features.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." He sounded concerned and he sounded like he meant it. "Do you mind if I asked what happened?"

"I stood up for myself." Hitomi walked silently over to Jay's car and looked back him. "Let's go."

* * *

"Three.. Two.. One.." A feminine voice whispered as two figures leapt through the darkening sky in a blur barely detectable by the human eye. One held a sharp kunai in its hand and the other a gleaming katana. Several men caught off guard by the attack were slaughtered before they could even blink. Their blood covered their attackers making the duo look like monstrous demons. The female smiled, showing off fanged teeth even as a brave soul charged her. The male growled deeply and was in front of the female long before the man's blow struck. He buried the kunai in the man's chest and tore his claws through the man's throat. He was dead before he even started to fall.

"Fool." Barked the man in disgust. None of the other men moved. They were frozen in fear. These were tough, well trained; experienced men and they found they were paralyzed in fear of two mere shinobi. "Run!" The man bellowed in a commanding tone. The men, not knowing what else to do, ran. They ran for their very lives.

"That wasn't very nice, love. We're just going to kill them all anyways." The man smiled and wrapped his arms around the woman. He closed his eyes and gently licked a stream of blood from her cheek.

"I like to chase things." He whispered as he opened his eyes revealing blood red slits of fire. She chuckled and turned around in his arms.

"So do I." She kissed him with enough force to bruise his lips. With a smirk playing on his face, he kissed her back with a primal passion that they both shared. Suddenly she pulled away. "Enough." Commanded the female. "It's time to give chase."

"You go first. I'll follow in a few seconds." She nodded at him and took off into the darkness. Trees whipped past her as she ran and listened. It didn't take long for her to find her first victim. A straggler; about a mile behind the others. In just a few steps she was beside him. With one smooth motion, her katana sliced through him leaving the man in two separate pieces on the forest floor.

"One down." Her eyes burned with orange fire now as she picked up her pace. She passed the next man and stood waiting only a few feet in front of him. He couldn't stop in time and ran right onto her waiting blade. "Two." In the distance she heard two more panting as they ran. The next second she was running between them. With one whirl of her sword their heads rolled. "Four. Five to go."

"Only three more. Two were hiding near the clearing." He was beside her now; grinning like a mad man. "The other three are directly in front of us." The woman nodded and slid her katana into its sheath. She didn't need the blade for this. She had other weapons.

"Let's do this quick, love." They broke into a small clearing and found themselves right on top of their targets. A few slashes of their claws and the men were nothing but bloody heaps on the ground.

"Too easy."

"I know love. I know." The woman looked down at her anbu uniform. It was torn and bloodstained beyond compare. "We'll need new uniforms now."

"True." The man's eyes faded into deep pools of blue as he wiped blood off his tanned face. "We're getting more violent Hinata." He growled to his mate.

"I know Naruto." Her eyes had faded back to their normal color now too. "And we're just going to get worse."

"Yeah.. And the worst part is that we enjoy it. Even now! We know what we did and we don't feel regret.. Only lingering feelings of enjoyment!" Naruto cried out into the night air. "I'm not even disgusted with myself!"

"We _**are**_ turning into monsters.. Aren't' we?" Hinata bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"No. We can't tell ourselves that. We have lives! Friends and family! For God's sake Hinata we have two small children to worry about."

"Two small children that will be just like us Naruto."

"What?"

"We are demons Naruto."

"But when - "

"That doesn't matter! Even if when I got pregnant I had barely started to change, they will still be like us!" Hinata opened her eyes and glared at her mate. "They. Will. Be. Just. Like. Us. If we have another child, they'll be just like us too! A demon!"

"Hinata.." Naruto approached her cautiously and reached out to touch her. Hinata batted his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She growled. Naruto frowned and surged forward, trapping her in his arms.

"We might be demons now Hinata, but that doesn't mean we're evil." She relaxed in his grip and allowed him to hold her. "We can love. We can laugh. We can smile. If we were evil we couldn't do that Hinata."

"I know." She closed her eyes and snuggled up to Naruto. "I know that. I just can't help but to worry."

* * *

**Amane:** Okay I know it's been ages, but I really was stuck. I had no idea what to write at all for the last few pages of this chapter.

**Naruto:** I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us!

**Hinata: **Amane never forgets! (Pulls out a mallet.) You will pay for that remark!

**Naruto: **AHHHHHH!!! (Runs away from his crazed mate as fast as he can manage.)

**Temari: **Shikamaru's finally going to marry me!

**Shikamaru: **Troublesome..

**Temari: **Oh shut up Shikamaru. (Casually puts her leg out and trips the fleeing Naruto.)

**Hinata: **MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! I've got you now!!!

**Naruto: **(Pulls Hina out of nowhere and holds in his arms.)

**Hinata: **(Pouts.) You cheated!

**Amane:** Okay later peoples!! Please read and review!!


	4. A Day in the Life

This Photograph Is Proof  
By: HyuugaAmane  
Chapter 4  
A Day in the Life

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"It's been a long long day  
Sunshine breaking through the clouds & watching me  
I was sitting in the park  
I was waiting for someone to take me out"

"Sacrifice comes in a different package  
I'm tired of living with pain"

"Take me out  
Hatred is blind as well as love  
You have to turn hate to love  
Get me out  
From this world of anger and rage  
You will find your way to heaven  
I promise that I'll meet you when you're there"

"It's been a long long trip  
Sunshine is setting in the west & crying  
I was walking by the stream  
I was conscious that strangers are staring at me"

"Don't look at me with hateful eyes  
I'm tired of living with pain"

"Take me out  
Too many tears stroked on my cheek  
No more tears with regret  
Get me out  
From this world of anger and rage  
You will find your way to heaven  
I promise I'll meet you when you're there"

"I heard too many people were crying for help  
God forgive sins  
Otherwise heaven would be empty  
So wash away your grimy hands"

"Take me out  
Hatred is blind as well as love  
You have to turn hate to love  
Get me out  
From this world of anger and rage  
You will find your way to heaven  
I promise that I'll meet you when you're there"

"Nice!" Kiba exclaimed as Hinata finished singing Anbu 7's new song. It was going to be the debut song of their return. "You haven't lost your touch at all Hinata!" Hinata, since she wasn't in a particularly good mood today, glared at him.

"Are you suggesting that you thought I would have?" Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and had a slight orange glow about them. Naruto and Hinata had gotten back from their mission at 4 AM and had been forcibly woken by their two young children at 8 AM. Since they couldn't exactly not feed Hina and Ren, Hinata and Naruto reluctantly got up to fix breakfast.

"No, not at all!" Kiba threw his hands up in the air defensively and suppressed a shudder of fear. Hinata looked like she could kill.

"Good. What should we do now guys?" Everybody shrugged, no not just one or two people, everybody. Hinata sighed and shook her head lightly. These guys were all so eager to get back to being Anbu 7, but they had no idea what to do. You would think they would have lists of things that they wanted to accomplish before their second debut, but no. With a defeated air, Hinata slouched into a chair and closed her eyes. It would really nice if she could just take a nap, but she knew the guys would never let her get away with it.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" The door slammed open and Rock Lee stood excitedly in the doorway panting. "I HAVE AWESOME NEWS OF THE GOODNESS OF YOUTH!" Hinata groaned and covered her eyes with her arm.

"What is it?" Naruto asked calmly as he picked Hinata up and held her in his arms. Hinata buried her face in her mate's neck and nuzzled up against his warm skin. This felt so good and she was so tired. Hinata felt as if a huge weight was bearing against her eyelids making them too heavy to keep open.

"I have your first concert date." Lee lowered his voice now that he realized that Hinata was on the verge of a major blackout. "It will be a surprise live at the upcoming Tokyo music festival. It's two weeks from now." The whole room, aside from Hinata, broke out into cheers. Noticing that Naruto was one of the main sources of the noise, Hinata reached up and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Quiet, love. I'm trying to sleep." The last thing Hinata saw before she plunged into the dream world was the apologetic look on her lover's face.

* * *

Naruto pulled up outside the Uzumaki complex and turned off the engine of his red Saleen S7. Beside him in the passenger seat was Hinata who was sleeping soundly. Seeing her there asleep made him smile. Hinata trusted him again, after two years of hating him she trusted him again. How did he manage to be lucky enough to get a wonderful girl like her? Soundlessly, Naruto opened his door and slipped around to the other side. With careful hands, he opened the passenger door and lifted Hinata up into his arms.

"Daddy!" Hina was suddenly attached to Naruto's pants leg with a trademark Uzumaki grin plastered to her little face. He was quick to match her grin, and he laughed a little.

"Shhh." Naruto whispered softly to his young daughter. "Mommy is asleep." Hina, suddenly very serious, nodded and closed the door of the car for Naruto. Hina latched onto Naruto's pants leg again and stared to drag him towards the house. Naruto obliged by following her into the complex.

"I gonna go tell Ren to be quiet." Proclaimed the little girl as she took her shoes off.

"You do that." Nodded Naruto in agreement. "But be nice." Hina frowned and stuck out her lower lip.

"Do I have to?" She sounded absolutely devastated.

"Yes." Frowning all the way, Hina ran down the entryway and disappeared from sight. Naruto laughed a little as he walked down the entryway hallway and into the living room. He gently set Hinata down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. "Sleep well, Hinata." Softly, Naruto pressed a kiss to Hinata's forehead and then left the room to find Hina and Ren. Instead he almost collided with Sakura.

"Watch where you're going!" Sakura barked at Naruto with a fury that could turn a man into a puddle of fear. Naruto, being the kind of guy he is, just laughed. This caused Sakura to practically bare her teeth and bring her hand back to punch him.

"Don't. Hinata is sleeping. I don't want to wake her up." Sakura made a small 'O' noise and let her fist drop to her side.

"The kids are all playing in the next room." Sakura beamed. "Sayuki and Shiro are having a great time playing with Hina and Ren. They haven't known each other very long and they are already best friends."

"Eh? My kids are best friends with Sasuke-teme's offspring?" This time Sakura did hit him and not lightly either. Pouting, Naruto rubbed the back of his now sore head.

"Don't insult my husband." It was an order, not a request. It didn't matter though; Naruto had no intentions of following it.

"Fine. Whatever." He growled as he stepped past Sakura and into the room where the kids were all playing together. The cutest scene Naruto had ever seen met his eyes. All four of the children were sprawled out on the floor playing together. Hina was holding Shiro up and showing him all the wondrous things a child could do with a single red crayon and Sayuki was scolding Ren for taking her stuffed slug. Ren, blushing and mumbling, gave Sayuki back her toy and crossed his arms in utter defeat.

"See Shiro-chan? You can draw anything you want. It's lots of fun." Hina placed the red crayon into Shiro's hand, and he scribbled something onto a blank sheet of paper. When he was done he smiled happily and held the paper up. On it was a crude drawing of what looked to be a person.

"Hina-chan!" He giggled and waved the paper in the air. Hina clapped her hands in awe and laughed.

"You're so good Shiro-chan!" Hina patted Shiro's head and hugged the toddler lightly.

"He ain't that good." Ren growled as he took a blue crayon and drew something on a fresh sheet of paper. It was a wobbly stick person with spikes on its head. "I can draw better." Hina furrowed her eyebrows in concentration at this remark and eventually shook her head.

"I like Shiro-chan's better."

"What!" Ren yelled with all his might. "You is mean! Mine is better!" Out of nowhere Sayuki tackled Ren and covered his mouth with her hands.

"Shut up. Aunt Hinata is sleeping." Ren glared evilly at Sayuki and pushed her off.

"Who's dat?" It was obvious that Ren didn't know that Hinata and his mom were one in the same.

"Mommy!" Hina cried as Hinata appeared next to Naruto. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning widely. Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Good morning my sleeping beauty." He greeted.

"It's the middle of the afternoon, Naruto." Hinata was quick to point out as she shrugged out from underneath his arm. An expression of disappointment formed on Naruto's face as Hinata basically ignored him and picked up their son instead. "Ren I'm Hinata." She told him in a motherly tone. Naruto had never heard Hinata use that particular tone before. It made his heart just melt watching her interact with their son.

"But you're Mama!" Ren exclaimed as his little eyes went wide with shock. Hinata's mouth slightly curled upwards with a smile.

"Yes, but I'm also Hyuuga Hinata." Strong hands settled on Hinata's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"But soon she'll be Uzumaki Hinata." Naruto whispered almost soundlessly into Hinata's ear. Nobody, but her heard his words. Nimbly, Naruto slipped the engagement ring Hinata had left behind back onto her finger. He had been carrying it in his pocket waiting for the perfect time to give it back to her.

"I don't get it!" Ren complained in frustration. With a sigh, Hinata set him back on the ground and Naruto ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry squirt, you'll understand someday." Ren nodded somberly and went back to playing with Sayuki.

"My, my, you two are smooth." Sakura commented thoughtfully with a huge smirk on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto questioned in mock anger. Sakura simply shrugged and winked at Hinata knowingly. Hinata chuckled and winked back. "Girls are so weird."

"No, boys are just stupid," Sakura smirked. In her mind, and probably the minds of most girls, it was true.

* * *

Ring…

Ring…

A heavy eyelid creaked open revealing a pale purple pupil at the sound of the intruding ringing. What time was it? The eye's owner lifted her head and glanced at the clock. It read 2 PM. That late already? It only felt like it had been five minutes since she had tumbled, exhausted, onto her bed. She really had to stop staying out all night. Lazily, she reached up and grasped her cell phone. The small device was freezing against the skin of her hand as it continued to ring annoyingly. She flipped it open and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice came out quiet and a little rough.

"Hitomi? Is that you?" A deep male voice questioned over the line, and Hitomi snapped to full awareness.

"Jay?" She knew the answer, but Hitomi asked anyways.

"Yeah, that's my name." He laughed. "So… I was wondering if you'd like to get together again tonight… That is, if you want to. If you don't that's okay."

"Stop right there. Of course I'll come. Just tell me when and where," Hitomi laughed softly. She couldn't see Jay, but she knew he was smiling in relief. Hitomi didn't know how she knew. She just did.

"I know where you live. I'll come to you."

"Now?"

"Look outside your window," he told her. Hitomi raised her eyebrow and turned her gaze towards the only window in her bedroom. There, gripping the sides of the frame was Jay hanging from outside her window. The crazy ninja boy smiled and waved at her as Hitomi jumped off her bed. In the blink of an eye, she was opening the window and beckoning him inside. Her cell phone lay long forgotten on her bed.

* * *

"How did the play date go, Sakura?" Sasuke inquired as he picked a random tune on his guitar. Sakura had just walked into the room with Sayuki at her heels and Shiro in her arms. Shiro was konked out, and Sayuki looked like she could join him at any second.

"Shiro and Sayuki had so much fun they didn't even want to leave," Sakura mused as she shifted Shiro's weight to her other arm. "I had to practically pry Shiro away from Hina. Those two are already best friends."

"My little boy is best friends with an Uzumaki?" Disapproval was written all over Sasuke's face. Sakura frowned at him.

"Naruto said something similar and I smacked him. I could easily do the same to you," Sakura smirked, and Sasuke looked aghast.

"You wouldn't, not in front of the children," he gulped as what little color he had drained from his features.

"Want to bet?" Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously and her whole body tensed in readiness. Sasuke shrunk back into his chair, obviously intimidated.

"I'll pass on that one, thanks," he mumbled sheepishly. The fact she could get the great Uchiha Sasuke to cower at her feet with a single look never failed to amuse Sakura.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Sayuki said as she rubbed her eye and let a huge yawn. With a sigh, Sakura handed Shiro to Sasuke and took their daughter's hand. "Mommy?"

"What is it dear?"

"Can we go play at Uncle Naruto's house tomorrow? I want to play with Ren-chan," She smiled cutely at her mother and Sakura just melted. She couldn't say no to a face like that.

"I don't see why not," Sakura smiled back at her daughter. "Why don't you sit at the table while I call Aunt Hinata and make you a snack?"

"Okay!"

Sasuke sat quietly just holding his son and smiling. A part of Sasuke still couldn't believe he was a father. To him it seemed like only yesterday that he was moody genin who tried to hate the world and that Sakura was just another one of his ridiculously insane fan girls. Back then he would've never imagined that Sakura would be the one to help him restore the Uchiha clan or the woman he fell desperately in love with. His life had thrown more twists at him than he ever could've expected.

"Hey little brother, how are the squirts?" Sasuke looked up to see his older brother Itachi leaning in the doorway and smirking. He was dressed in a baggy sweater, ripped jeans, and converse.

"Why are you here, Itachi?" Sasuke glared at Itachi, but otherwise he seemed completely relaxed. After Sasuke had learned the truth behind the whole murdering the entire Uchiha clan except him incident he stopped hating Itachi. The brothers were actually becoming quite close.

"I was bored," he shrugged. "And Akari wanted me to give this to Sakura." Itachi held up a paper bag.

"What's that?"

"Just some medical junk," Itachi said nonchalantly. "Guess what?"

"Hnn?"

"Akari's having another baby," Itachi broke out in a toothy grin. "That makes my count four and yours still two. I'm winning."

"Pff... Not for long. I'll beat you Itachi," Sasuke scowled.

"It's a hopeless cause and you know it, little brother," laughed Itachi, unphased by Sasuke's stony gaze.

"My kids are cuter."

"Not uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Oy! You two idiots had better shut up before you wake up Shiro!" Sakura stormed out from the kitchen with a frying pan in hand.

"Sorry, Sakura-san," Itachi said sheepishly. Sasuke might not scare him, but Sakura scared the crap out of him. "Here, it's from Akari." He handed Sakura the paper bag.

"You're so annoying, Itachi," Sasuke glared, and then pouted to Sakura, "Where's Sayuki?"

"I put her to bed. She fell asleep at the table she was so worn out," Sakura explained. Sasuke just nodded and got up from his chair.

"Sakura?" Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"Yes?" Sakura answered cautiously sensing that Sasuke wanted something.

"Can we have another baby, please?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, we've been over this. I don't thin-" Before Sakura could finish, Sasuke had her pinned against the wall with his lips crushing onto hers. Startled, she pushed him off. "We can't do this with Shiro in the room," she hissed.

"Shiro? I put him in his bed," Sasuke said.

"What? How?"

"I'm a ninja," he wriggled his eyebrows making Sakura giggle. "So what do you say? Can we try for another?"

"Sasuke, I really don't think now is a good time."

"Please?" Sasuke pouted as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Damn those eyes of yours, Sasuke. I can't say no," Sakura growled as Sasuke broke out in a huge grin. Gently, he laced their fingers together and pressed his lips to hers.

"Umm… Hello? Still in the room?" Itachi mimed gagging, and the couple pulled apart.

"Then get out," Sasuke sneered, "I have some catching up to do."

"Not with that attitude you don't," Sakura frowned and slammed her fist onto the top of Sasuke's head. "I did not marry you just to give you children, Sasuke." Sasuke slumped to the ground and Sakura turned to Itachi. "Can I offer you any refreshments, Itachi-san?"

"H-hai, arigatou."

* * *

"They're so cute when they're sleeping," Naruto commented as he looked down at the sleeping twins. He had his arm wrapped around Hinata and she was leaning into his chest.

"Hmmm, yes they are." The couple turned and walked from the room. Naruto soundlessly slid the door shut behind them.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" A shinobi fully decked out in Anbu gear appeared before them and held a scroll out to Hinata. "Hokage-sama wants to see you immediately."

"Oy, why don't you go back to the old lady and tell her that she can wait until tomorrow?" Naruto barked at the Anbu messenger.

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki-sama but the Hokage-sama wants to see Hyuuga-san now," the Anbu bowed his head in apology.

"It's probably important, Naruto," Hinata frowned. "Tell Tsunade I'll be there momentarily." The Anbu bowed and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Stupid Baa-chan," Naruto growled. Smiling softly, Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek and then slipped from embrace.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Hinata said. "Don't fall asleep on me, okay? There are still a few things I'd like to do." Naruto cocked an eyebrow and a devious smirk pulled at his lips.

"Be quick," he said. Hinata nodded as a whirlwind of water picked up around her and swept her out of the hall straight into Tsunade's office. The Hokage jumped and let out a little squeak.

"Warning! Give me a warning!" Tsunade gasped and broke off large chunks of her desk. "Pff, now I need to get a new desk."

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama," Hinata rubbed the back of her neck and laughed a little. You could tell Naruto had rubbed off on her over their time together.

"Forget it. I have something I need to discuss with you, Hinata," Tsunade sat back down and folded her hands on the remains of her desk. "I need to know why you abandoned Naruto for two years."

Hinata's eyes went wide and she tried uselessly to work her gaping jaw. Abandoned Naruto? She didn't have to put it that bluntly. It wasn't like Hinata had purposely gotten caught in that rotten genjutsu. Still she had to admit she should've thought about what she was doing before she stormed out of Konoha in a rage.

_'Why does she care anyways? I know she's the Hokage, but does she really need to know? It's a private matter after all... It's between me, Naruto, and the bastards who duped me.' _Hinata clenched her fists. Quickly lengthening nails dug into her soft palms and small droplets of blood stained the carpet. Her eyes narrowed into slips and she directed her cold gaze at Tsunade.

"What business is it of yours?" Hinata spat, anger evident in her voice.

"It's my business, Hinata, because the entire village had to watch Naruto lose hope. Do you have any idea how much of a driving force Naruto is for this village? People look up to him and rely on him to carry out their dreams for Konoha. To see him like that almost broke the spirit of the village," Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed. "He was fine at first – after you left. Naruto was confident he would find you. But as time wore on, that confidence began to falter. First he became irritable, then he began isolating himself, and finally he started to try taking his own life."

_'He tried to kill himself? But he promised me he would never do that again. Why do I always cause him so much pain? I don't deserve Naruto... I'm too cruel to him.'_ Hot tears poured from Hinata's face and she covered her mouth. She was like Naruto's disease; slowly eating away at him until she finally destroyed him.

"I was tricked into leaving," Hinata mumbled behind her hand. "If I hadn't been caught in that stupid genjutsu, I wouldn't have hurt Naruto."

"Genjutsu?" Tsunade opened her eyes and fixed Hinata with a serious look. "Someone in the village used genjutsu on you?"

"Yes... Naruto and I suspect it was somebody in my clan. They made me hate Naruto, and I will kill them for that," Hinata coldly stated.

"I see," said Tsunade. She reclined back into her chair and closed her eyes again. "I have one more question for you, Hinata. Is there any truth to the rumor that you returned to Konoha with two young children?"

"It's true," confirmed Hinata with a cautious voice.

"Are they yours?"

"Yes," Hinata answered. "Naruto is the father."

"I suppose that's to be expected," Tsunade grimaced. "I'm going to have to examine them. I need to determine if any of the Kyuubi's chakra was passed on to them."

"It wasn't or not exactly anyways..."

"What is that supposed to mean, Hinata?" Tsunade was curious now. How could the Kyuubi's chakra kind of, sort of, maybe not of passed down to those children. Tsunade sensed that she was missing some vital piece to this puzzle.

"I'm also a Jinchuuriki."

Tsunade got to her feet, startled. "That's not possible."

"But it's the truth."

"How?"

"That's a long story. Let's just suffice it to say I got shot, Naruto made a deal with the Kyuubi, and now I'm the host of a female nine tails named Kit."

"Interesting… I don't think I'll need to examine your children after all, Hinata. Of course I'd still like to meet them. I'm curious about what sort of offspring Naruto produces," Tsunade chuckled and sat back in her chair. Abruptly, a cloud of smoke enveloped the Godaime's desk, and after a few seconds the outline of a large slug became clear.

"Tsunade-hime, the East and North gates are under siege and a team of Anbu has detected a large group of the enemy headed towards the West gate!"

"Now? Dammit! Hinata gear up and get out to the East gate immediately! Warn everyone you see!"

"Understood, Tsunade-sama!" Hinata saluted Tsunade and disappeared with a splash. She brought herself back to very same hallway in the Uzumaki Complex she'd left earlier. Everything was pitch black and deathly still. Padding over to the hall entrance, Hinata flipped the light switch. Nothing happened. "Damn…"

Taking a deep breath, Hinata got a good whiff of her surroundings. Three unfamiliar scents filled her nostrils and Hinata grimaced. The enemy was in her home, and she couldn't sense Naruto at all. He must have taken off when the trouble started at the gates.

"Byakugan," she whispered and the world lit up in a web of grays and whites. A few halls over Hinata could see the three enemy shinobi hovering outside a heavily sealed door. She pushed past the shinobi inside the room and mentally swore. That was Hina and Ren's room! Naruto had done a good job sealing the room off to intruders, but it wasn't enough. The enemy was breaking through them.

Hinata took off at a dead run at the wall making hand seals as she went. They were not, under any circumstance, getting her children. Melting right through the walls, Hinata quickly found herself in the same hall as the three shinobi. Noiselessly, Hinata rolled up her right sleeve and tapped a small seal painted on her upper arm. A kunai was pulled into existence.

In a burst of speed, Hinata stepped up behind the first shinobi and grabbed his head. He was a young man; perhaps a few years older than Hinata. Fear flashed briefly in his eyes as he was pulled backwards and smashed into the wall. Bits of flesh and wood exploded away from him making a small crater in the floor. The shinobi didn't even have time to scream.

The second shinobi, another man, looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. A wicked scar ran down one side of his face and through his eye. He was half blind, but he still saw Hinata's blood spattered face loom out of the darkness at him. The shinobi screamed and threw several shuriken at her. Hinata flicked them away with her chakra effortlessly and thrust her kunai straight through the man's throat. Blood gurgled from his mouth and he fell gasping and clutching at his throat. His jaw hit the floor and shattered. The dark stain of fresh blood spread across the polished hard wood beams.

Older, grey haired, and badly scarred; the last shinobi had seen his comrades fall and stood ready for attack. The old man was obviously more battle worn than his teammates had been. He held a sharp, gleaming katana in his knotted hands and waited. Hinata could tell the man thought he had the upper hand because she was unarmed and had lost the element of surprise. He had no idea how wrong he was. Hinata didn't even need a weapon to finish him. A twisted smiled lit up her face.

"You're going to die, old man," she said with a voice colder than ice.

"We'll see," he grunted back.

Hinata pulled up her other sleeve and tapped a larger, more complex seal. She drug a katana from her arm and charged the man. The old man smiled and struck, taking advantage of her blind charge. Except the sword didn't meet sinew and bone, but rather empty air. Hinata was behind him.

"It was nice playing with you, old man," she said. Her katana was held languidly at her side and she smiled. A trickle of blood leaked from the corner of the old man's mouth and he separated into two pieces. His body crashed to the floor in a gory heap.

"Pssh… Much too easy." Clipping her thumb with her teeth, Hinata drew blood and slammed her hand into the wooden floor. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A detailed seal spread across the boards and two large foxes were yanked into the world.

"Hinata-sama, it's been awhile since you called on us. What do you need?" The slightly bigger fox asked.

"Taro, Mara I need you to take Ren and Hina to safety," she explained as she slammed her hand into the twins' door. "Kai!" Thankfully all the protective seals Naruto had placed around the room collapsed. Hinata didn't want to have to break in.

"What's going on, Hinata-sama?" Mara asked.

"Konoha is under attack."

"We understand." Taro bowed his head. "We'll take them to safety, Hinata-sama."

"I'm counting on you." Hinata turned and sprinted down the hall. She vanished into the night.

* * *

Amane: Okay, I finally updated! And I gave you a bit of a cliff hanger. Yes, I'm aware that I am an evil person.

Sai: It's good you're aware of it.

Naruto: Sai? What are you doing here? You're not in this story!

Sai: Yes I am.

Naruto: Ehhhh? I've never seen you!

Sai: Oh, I was there. Always one step behind you, watching your every move, and stealing your ramen!

Naruto: That was you! I'm gonna kill ya!

Sai: Hmm… The subject is showing signs of anger and possibly wants to cause me harm. (flips through a book) Aha! You're upset because I took something you loved. How can you love ramen? That's just stupid. I don't understand it at all.

Naruto: Why you! (Naruto prepares to sucker punch Sai)

Hitomi: (Grabs Naruto's arm and slams him into the ground) Gah! That boy annoys me half to death!

Sai: Subject shows extreme violence towards the opposite sex the only conclusion is that the subject is interested in said person.

Hitomi: What? You emotionless freak, I'm going to kill you. (Takes off after Sai)

Sai: (Dodges blow after blow and smiles) You must like me, Hitomi-chan.

Amane: That's the end of that. I'll try to update as soon as finals are over. Thanks for reading and sticking around. I'd love to hear your reviews!


	5. Goodnight Children

This Photograph Is Proof

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter 5

Goodnight Children

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto sighed and flopped onto his bed – no their bed. Hinata was finally back and he wasn't alone anymore. He sighed and rolled onto his side. She was different than he remembered, but that didn't matter to him. Before Hinata had returned, Naruto had begun becoming used to the gaping hole in his heart that Hinata had created when she disappeared from Konoha. He had been getting used to being alone. But now that Hinata was back he was more determined than ever to never let her get away again. She was his mate and the mother of his children. There was no way he was going to let her disappear again.

In the distance Naruto heard a high pitched wailing, and he leapt to his feet; instantly alert. That was the warning siren! They were under attack! Naruto scrambled across the room, pulled his Anbu uniform from the closet, and dashed down the hallway. He had to make sure the twins were safe before he could head out to the front lines. The twins were still sleeping peacefully when Naruto slid barefooted into their room. He performed protection seal after protection seal on the windows, and then he set up a genjutsu to make the windows seem like walls. He turned, worry etching lines into his young face, and kissed each child on the forehead.

Naruto walked out the door and closed it softly behind him. For a moment he just stood there, "God, please keep them safe." Then he turned and slapped dozens upon dozens of protection seals on the door and set them to release on either his or Hinata's command. No one else should be able to get in or out of that room, not even the twins. Naruto didn't want them to wake up and accidently stumble into danger. After taking a deep breath, Naruto slipped his mask on. "Hiraishin no Jutsu."

Just like that Naruto was standing at the East Gate next one of his special seals, and he didn't like what he saw. A great horde of foreign shinobi was bearing down on all of fifty Konoha shinobi. Naruto threw a kunai, "Hiraishin no Jutsu." Mud squelched between the toes of his bare feet when he rematerialized, he had forgotten to put on shoes. Beside him a random shinobi gaped at his sudden appearance, but Naruto didn't let the man live to regret his hesitance. Naruto's katana gleamed, and the man's head hit the dirt. The other shinobi around him had stopped. They were staring at him as if to say "Who is this foolish boy? Doesn't he know he's surrounded?"

"Tch," Naruto raised his sword, "For Konoha!"

The Konoha shinobi didn't pause to see who had shouted, they already knew and they rallied at the sound of his voice. Naruto grinned and settled into a defensive position, his katana at the ready. They rushed him all at once.

* * *

"Come on, Mara! Keep up! We can't let Hinata-sama down!" Taro screeched to the fox on his heels. The duo was racing through the abandoned streets of Konoha headed for the only safe haven they knew of, the bunker inside the mountain. Each fox had a child securely lashed to its back.

"I'm trying! He's heavier than he looks, and I'm not as big as you!" Mara huffed.

They didn't see the shadows flying across the roofs until it was too late. A giant man with glowing yellow eyes, landed in front of the foxes blocking their path. His head was covered with messy dark green dreadlocks, and his twisted smile was pulled too far on one side because of a white scar that ran clear to his ear. He wore only tight red pants decorated with a pattern of swirling black rabbits, a black choker wrapped around his neck, and combat-boot-like ninja shoes. There was also a black utility belt swung loosely around his waist.

Taro ran for the alley, "This way, Mara!" They didn't make it. Two more shinobi flashed down from above and they grabbed the foxes.

"Now what have we here? Two little foxes carrying the Uzumaki brats to safety? Like we'd let that happen," the giant chuckled. "Kill the rodents. Take the children."

A kunai flashed and blood splashed to the pavement.

"Taro!" Mara screamed, her eyes wide with terror. "No!" She bit her captor's hand. He yelped and released her tail. Mara ran for the alley. _'I'm sorry, Taro, but I must get this child to safety and warn Hinata-sama!'_

"Let her go. One brat is enough to demoralize the future Hokage of this village."

* * *

A battlefield lay before Hinata's eyes, and it was gruesome. The Konoha shinobi were almost completely overrun, most were lying motionless on the ground their bodies bent in unnatural poses. The ground had turned a muddy brown, but it wasn't water that had soaked into the soil. The enemy wasn't even taking the battle seriously anymore. They were just playing with the surviving Konoha ninja. "Yuurei no Jutsu," Hinata whispered and she jumped down from her perch on a nearby building. In mid-leap her body became completely transparent. The first man never knew what hit him. He fell to the ground with a jagged gash across his neck, and everyone just stopped.

"Who did that?" An enemy asked. Hinata snapped his neck.

"Who's there?" A woman held a kunai out defensively, her hand shook slightly. Hinata grabbed her wrist and twisted. It shattered with a loud crack, and Hinata drove the woman's own kunai into her chest.

"I'm here," Hinata whispered into the dying woman's ear. "You bastards should have never tried to attack my children."

"It's a woman," one of the enemy shinobi shouted.

"Kai," Hinata's jutsu released, and she smiled at the man. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata." The man went deathly pale and began to back away.

"Y-you're t-th-the Kyuubi's w-wench."

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Hinata used shunshin no jutsu and rammed her fist into the man's stomach. He collapsed to the ground, clenching his abdomen. A second later Hinata slammed a katana through his head. "Anybody who wants to get to Konoha has to go through me." She pulled her katana free and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Who's first?"

The whole lot charged her all at one. "Gee, and I was hoping we could do this the easy way."

* * *

"Godaime-sama, both the East and North Gates are being retaken," Shizune set a report on Tsunade's desk, and Tsunade pinned it with a resentful glare. "It seems both Hinata-san and Naruto-kun are each holding a gate almost single handedly." Tsunade nudged the report with her pinkie, and it slid off the side of her desk. It clattered to the floor, spreading papers everywhere.

"What about the West Gate, is it holding?" With the evil bits of paper safely filed away, Tsunade folded her hands and rested them against her chin.

"The advancing force has been slowed, and Sasuke-san, Neji-san, and Tenten-san have been dispatched," Shizune informed even as she began to pick up the offensive pieces of paper.

"Alright!" Tsunade jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on her desk. "Let's get to the hospital; I have a bad feeling about the amount of causalities. Oh, did you send Sakura?" Shizune set the freshly rearranged folder back on the Hokage's desk.

"Of course, she's already at the hospital. She's directing the operation as we speak."

"Good, good," Tsunade nodded vigorously. Her fingers stealthily found the folder again and whoosh! It soared off the table and fluttered out the window. "Let's go, the hospital needs us!"

"Yes, of course, Tsunade-sama." The Hokage marched out the door. As Tsunade walked while basking in the glory of her small victory, Shizune slipped an identical folder from the folds of her clothing and set it on the desk. When it came to paperwork and Tsunade, Shizune found it was essential to follow one rule absolutely.

Always have a plan B.

* * *

Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten raced across the heavily leafed branches of Konoha's trees. Just ahead they could hear the sounds of battle. That was their destination. They stopped just short of the tree line to access the situation. Only a handful of Konoha shinobi were left on their feet and fighting. The rest were either dead or nursing particularly gruesome wounds. The opposing force was humongous.

"I don't think the odds are in our favor," Neji pursed his lips and activated his bloodline. "Even with my Byakugan, I can't see where their troops end."

"The odds are never in our favor, but that's never stopped us before," Sasuke smirked. "I'll race you to the other side of that army. The loser has to buy the winner free dinner for a week."

"You're on," Neji challenged and jumped into the fray after Sasuke.

Tenten did a face palm, "Boys…. Do they ever grow up?"

* * *

A blond haired man sat in the mud. He had one barefooted leg stretched out in the mud and the other bent at the knee. His arms supported him from behind. His head was tipped back and his shaggy hair covered his eyes. The man's once black body suit was in tatters, and he was covered in blood and dirt. His chest heaved in and out with his heavy breathing.

They had just kept coming. Naruto slumped to the ground and splayed his arms out. Never in his entire life had he seen so many shinobi. Where were they finding these people?

"Naruto-sama?" A genin's face appeared in Naruto's vision.

"Hai?" He didn't bother to move. He just looked at the boy and waited.

"Tsunade-sama sent me to tell you that she's received word that the enemy is retreating, and that she wants to see you immediately."

"Thanks, kid. Now go home, you shouldn't see any more of this than you have to," Naruto sat up with a groan and then smiled at the boy. He stood up and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Innocence is a terrible thing to lose." Naruto gave the boy one final glance and then he vanished.

* * *

Mara rocketed into the bunker, slid across the floor, and crashed at Ino's feet. The little fox was gasping desperately for breath and she was shaking from exertion. "Take him, please," she choked.

Ino nodded calmly and untied Ren from Mara's back, "Did Hinata send you?" Mara nodded. "Wait, where's Hina?"

"They have her!" Mara's eyes went wide with distress and she scrambled away. "I must tell, Hinata-sama!"

"Oh, shit," Ino cursed. "When Naruto and Hinata find out that one of their kids is missing all hell is going to break loose." She looked down at her own sleeping children, and knew if one of them were to go missing she'd be just as angry as Naruto and Hinata were bound to be. The only difference was that the whole village would be in outrage once they heard little Hina was missing. Naruto was the village's hero! Most people assumed that he would someday assume the role of Hokage. By hurting Naruto, their enemy was hurting all of Konoha.

"Where am I?" Ren opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Ino baa-chan?"

"BAA-CHAN?"

* * *

"Hitomi, where are you going?" Jay moaned from underneath the pillow he had smooshed over his head in his sleep when the sirens had started going off. Hitomi cocked an eyebrow that he couldn't see and pulled her remaining boot on.

"Konoha is under attack," she responded. Jay shot straight up, lost his balance, and tumbled out of the bed. "I am going to find my sister and help her. You can stay here and sleep if you want."

"No, I'll catch up. Go on ahead," Jay said as he slipped his shirt on. Hitomi jumped out the window and made a mad dash across Konoha. She could sense her sister's unique chakra anywhere. In just moments Hitomi was kneeling on the same rooftop Hinata had initially launched her attack from almost a half an hour ago. She didn't dare go any further. She would just be in the way.

Hinata stood in the center of a muddy clearing dealing out killing blow after killing blow. She was using her gentle fist style. She wasn't even bothering with her weapons anymore. Hitomi activated her Byakugan. Hinata had a look of pure and controlled rage on her face which meant she was in a no mercy kind of mood. What had those fools done to upset her sister so much? Hitomi concluded it really didn't matter anymore because the shinobi were beginning to flee.

"Oh she _is_ good." Hitomi jumped, landing four feet away from her original position on the ledge. A few inches from where she'd previously been kneeling, Reina was perched and she was intently watching the dregs of Hinata's battle.

"R-Reina! What the hell?"

"Oh, I just dropped by to ask why there was a half naked man in your bedroom at such a late hour," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Seriously? You want to talk about my love life while Konoha is in the middle of fending off an attack?"

"Yes, and in case you haven't realized the "oh-so-mysterious" enemy is running away. So, battle over," Reina pointed to the running forms, "Now, spill."

"This is so wrong…" she sighed. "Fine, but only because I know you won't leave me alone until I do. We were just talking, and we fell asleep. That's it."

"Why was he shirtless then? Hmmmm?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

"Sasuke, behind you!" Neji roared as a beast of a woman swung her sword at the Uchiha's head. Even with his monstrous speed, there was no way Sasuke was going to block in time.

"Oh no you don't," Uchiha Itachi flashed into existence and blocked the blade with a kunai. "I am the only person who has the right to kill Sasuke." The woman attempted to overpower the older Uchiha, but she couldn't get her sword to budge.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" Sasuke growled with annoyance even as he relieved a man of his left arm.

"What? I can't use my god-like ninja skills to save my little brother?" He was using an innocent, joking voice that was a tad inappropriate for his current situation.

"Pfff, whatever. I didn't need your help! After all, _I_ am the superior shinobi in the Uchiha clan," Sasuke boasted and continued to hack away body parts.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet you can't take down that nasty looking giant guy over there! He'd be waaaaay too strong for you!" Itachi pointed to a man that easily cleared eight feet and had limbs like tree trunks.

"Him? No sweat, I could have taken him down when I was just a lowly genin!" Sasuke flipped over his brother and sprinted towards the man. "He won't even last two minutes against me!" Leaping back into the air, Sasuke landed on the head of an enemy shinobi and proceeded to step on heads until he was facing the giant. He launched a flying kick and connected with the giant's chest.

Nothing happened. Instead Sasuke bounced off the guy's chest and landed face first in the mud. "Ehhh?" the giant looked down at Sasuke, "Were you trying to hurt me, little shinobi?"

Sasuke lifted his head from the mud, "Yes, I was, but I didn't count on you being built like a freakin' brick."

"Really? Were my outrageously big pecks not a big enough of a clue for you?" he flexed his muscles for effect.

"Those are muscles? I thought that was flab!" Sasuke chimed and flipped to his feet.

"Flab? I spend hours in the gym working on these beauties! How dare you insult me!" his yellow eyes flashed with outrage.

"Ah, boss, shouldn't we be going?" a shinobi squeaked, "We have that, ah, package to deliver, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You don't need me to make it back to Katsuro. Just take the kid and leave. I'll catch up later," he cracked his knuckles, fixing Sasuke with an evil glare. "I have something I need to take care of."

* * *

"Cowards," Hinata let her arms fall to her sides and stared at the retreating force. She turned her back on the enemy and dropped to the nearest wounded Konoha shinobi. Hinata placed her hands over the wound and started healing it. She was so intent on her task that she didn't see Mara until she was only a few feet away. Maybe Hinata was a little more tired that she wanted to let on. "Mara?"

"I'm so sorry, Hinata-sama," Hinata stumbled to her feet and looked down at Mara with an expression of dread. "I couldn't stop them."

"Stop who? What happened, Mara?"

"They killed Taro and stole your daughter, Hinata-sama!" the little fox was crying. "There was nothing I could do."

"Is Ren safe?" Hinata's voice had become almost inaudible.

"Hai, Hinata-sama," Mara nodded.

"You did well, Mara," she said and pet Mara's head. "Thank you, you can go home now."

"Thank you, Hinata-sama," Mara bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata immediately fell to her knees, and her palms sunk into the mud.

"No, no, no. no." she murmured. Tears fell from her eyes and splattered on the saturated ground. She whirled to her feet and slammed her fist into the nearest tree. It toppled with a mighty crack. Again, Hinata's knees found the dirt just as the heavens opened up and let loose a drenching rainfall. She screamed.

* * *

"Sakura, get that man moved up to room 345, and make sure you bandage up Mr. Missing Fingers and send him home with a lollipop!" Tsunade bellowed at the pink haired medical nin.

"I'm on it, Tsunade-sensei!"

"Oy, Baa-chan, you wanted to see me?" Naruto leaned nonchalantly against the wall and pinned Tsunade with an expecting stare.

"I need more help here, get to work!" she barked at him. Naruto's jaw fell open.

"What? I can barely stand up and you want me to haul people around a hospital?"

"You used Hiraishin no Jutsu to get here, didn't ya?" Naruto nodded, "If you can do that then you have enough energy to help! Now get!"

"But Baa-chan, I-"

"Nope, not listening! Go wrap bandages!"

Naruto's ears perked up and he turned to stare out the window. His carefree grin melted from his face and was replaced with a look of utter worry. Then he became completely serious, "I'm sorry, Baa-chan, but I can't help you right now."

"Why?" Tsunade asked quietly. It was easy for her to forget just how much Naruto looked like Minato. It was in moments like this, when Naruto dropped his happy-go-lucky façade, that he reminded Tsunade the most of his father.

"Something has gone terribly wrong," he said. "Hiraishin no Jutsu."

Naruto's ragged clothing was soaked through within seconds, but he didn't care about that. Hinata should be right next to him, but he couldn't tell because of the down pour. He had given Hinata one of his special kunai so he could always find her. Then he heard a soft whimper, and he saw Hinata on her knees staring up at the sky. He touched her shoulder and fell to the dirt in a heap of emotional pain.

Such loss, such sadness, and such hopelessness she was feeling! What did this mean? Naruto reflexively started to brush away his unintentional tears, but then he realized it was pointless with all the rain. He crawled over to Hinata and took her hands, and she looked at him with her pain filled eyes.

"What has happened, love?" he squeezed her hands.

"They took our daughter, Naruto," her voice was cold, devoid of all emotion and Naruto began to understand.

"Hina? They took her?" panic filled his eyes, "What about Ren?"

"He's safe. Mara got him to Ino," she said quietly.

"Who? What?" Naruto questioned.

"When I came back from my meeting with Tsunade-sama, there were three men in our house, Naruto. They were trying to get into the twins' room, and they would have if I'd been a few minutes later. I stopped them, and I sent Ren and Hina to safety with my summons. Or that's what I thought," Hinata explained. "This is all my fault. I should have taken them myself!"

"It's not your fault. It's mine," Naruto chided. "I left them alone."

"You thought they were safe," Hinata mumbled. "So did I." Naruto got to his feet and pulled Hinata up with him. She lurched forward into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "We have to find her."

"We will. I promise you that, Hinata. We will find our daughter."

* * *

"You've strayed awfully close to the battle, Katsuro-sama," a skinny, almost gaunt looking shinobi mused to the back of a man.

"Where is Hyosuke?" Katsuro asked in a dangerous tone. The skinny dude visibly shuddered.

"He was delayed by a Konoha shinobi," he gulped.

"Heh, my brother never could walk away from a fight. Did you complete your assigned task?" the man named Katsuro turned. He was fairly tall, sported long green locks that just couldn't be natural, and had fierce yellow eyes. A faded white scar stood out on the tanned skin of his neck. He wore a sleeveless red jacket that fanned out around his legs. The edges were trimmed in black and his back was covered with a churning design of black rabbits. His pants were simply black and his feet were bare with black painted toe nails. His finger nails were painted to match, and a blank forehead protector was wrapped around his head.

"We captured the girl child, but the boy eluded us, Katsuro-sama," the man motioned for his associate to step out from the shadows. Uzumaki Hina was carefully cradled in his arms. Katsuro stepped forward and plucked her from the man's arms. He examined her with a careful eye.

"So this is Uzumaki Hina, the spawn of a man who one day stands to become the leader of our greatest enemy? Such an innocent looking child, I'm almost sorry for what we're about to do." He lifted Hina up into the air. The moon light made a glowing ring around her head. "Bring me a kunai, Dunst. The Kowareta are going to send a message to Konoha."

"Here," Dunst, the gaunt shinobi from before, handed Katsuro a kunai, and Katsuro gave Hina back to Dunst.

"Secure her so she won't flail about, and then wake her up. I want the child to remember this. I want her to tell her father exactly what happened to her."

* * *

Hatake Kakashi sat on a rock, book in hand while he nonchalantly directed people towards the mouth of the hidden bunker. "Right this way. Watch your step, there's a rather large crack there." At that moment a small child just happened to crawl right towards the crack he had been talking about. So he scooped her up by the back of her diaper, and held her out at arm's length. "Somebody lose something?"

A woman dashed through the crowd and snatched the child from Kakashi's grasp, "Oh thank you, thank you!" She held the child close to her chest, "Kumi-chan, I've told you never to run off! You scared me!"

"_This is so boring and pointless,"_ Kakashi thought as he went back to his orange covered book.

"Kakashi-sensei," the young Konohamaru looked up expectantly at the white haired shinobi. Kakashi's one visible eye rolled up from his book and focused on the middle school student.

"Yes, Konohamaru-kun?" he drawled.

"Anko-sensei is behind you," Konohamaru pointed, and Kakashi could see her looming shadow on the wall.

"WHAT?" Kakashi flew into the air and spun. If Anko saw his precious novel she would pluck it right from his hands and destroy it. He jumped so high that he smashed the back of his head on a low hanging portion of the ceiling. He crashed to the floor and landed in an unconscious, drooling heap… Or at least everybody thought he was unconscious.

"_That's it, I'm changing professions. No more silly kids playing pranks, and no more Anko lurking behind my back every minute of the day. It's bad enough that we live together. But what should I do? Hmmm… Circus performer? No, too many clowns. Computer technician? No, I even know what that is. Ouu! Hokage? No, Tsunade's not dead yet, but I could fix that. No, that would be wrong. Evil henchman? Nah, terrible pay. Wait, I know! I know! I know! I'm going to be a writer! Hehehehee…. Then I can do 'research'."_

"Oy, moron, get up!" the heel of Anko's foot rammed into the side of Kakashi's head. "I know when you're faking! On your feet you lazy one-eyed lecher!" She kicked him again and again and again.

"Ano… Anko-sensei, I think you're killing him," mumbled Konohamaru in a weak voice. She got right in his face.

"Did I ask for your two sense? No, so get before I summon one of my snakes to devour you." She brushed one pale hand down Konohamaru's face, "It's been so long since I let them have anything so… _tender_." Konohamaru turned ghastly pale, and then he bolted. You just didn't mess with Anko – ever.

Anko smirked with triumph and then brought her attention back to the unfortunate male shinobi she considered her significant other. That's when she noticed something orange and square peeking out from the pocket of his jounin vest. It was one of those Icha Icha Paradise books! She thought she had destroyed every last copy he owned. Anko reached for the book and slap! Kakashi's hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled. In an instant Anko was lurching towards the floor and Kakashi was flying upwards. His feet crashed into her face and she went down – hard.

Kakashi leapt over her moaning form and ran for the entrance arms flapping madly in the air. "You will never catch me, Anko! And you will never get my book!"

Anko sat up and licked away the blood from her now split lip. She smiled eagerly and raced after Kakashi, "I love it when they run."

* * *

Wheels rolled across a tile floor, hands gripped metal handles, and white sterile walls whipped by. Lights flashed over head, one by one, and the people had hidden faces. He couldn't feel his toes and cold was seeping into his every limb. He tried to tell them, but his voice got caught in his throat. It was quiet, too quiet. Why couldn't he hear anything? What was going on? He lifted his hand to grab one of the faceless people, and he felt a new sensation. Pain. His arm invaded his vision; it was covered in red bandages. That wasn't right. Bandages weren't supposed to be red, but he couldn't remember why.

"Get that bleeding stopped or we'll lose him before we even get him to surgery!" Surgery? Bleeding? He tried to wrap his mind around the concepts, but it was too difficult. He didn't understand. Why couldn't he understand? What was wrong with him?

"Oh god! No!" He turned his head towards the voice. It hurt, but he couldn't stop himself. He _had_ to look. The voice sounded so familiar and so full of hurt, and for some reason he didn't want to hear that voice full of pain.

"I'm sorry, but it's better if you let us handle this," another voice said. No it wasn't, he wanted her. Red bandages reached out and grabbed a pale arm.

"Help me… Sakura." And then the world was gone.

* * *

Word Guide:

Kowareta = broken

Yuurei no Jutsu = Phantom Technique (_Yuurei really means phantom, but I made this move up.)_

Shunshin no Jutsu = Body Flicker Technique

Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique

The name Katsuro roughly means victorious son.

* * *

**Sasuke**: You failed, Amane. FAILED I SAY!

**Amane:** Shut up, Sasuke. So I couldn't quite make 5,000 words, so what?

**Sasuke:** You are sooooo pathetic.

**Amane:** I had to wrap presents, clean, and do laundry all day! Besides, everything I wanted to tell in this chapter is in here. Writing more was a stretch to begin with…

**Sasuke**: Just saying, you suck!

**Hinata:** *slams a massive frying pan on Sasuke's head* I silenced the swine. *he eyes got sharp* Now I will do the same to you! *she charges*

**Naruto:** Stop, Hinata! *steps in front of her and holds her back with a palm to the forehead* Only she can fix it.

**Hinata:** Dammit… I hate it when your right! Fail, fail, fail… *goes to the corner and cries*

**Naruto:** You better fix this, Amane-chan.

**Amane:** Hai… Naruto-kun. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review! If you'd like spoilers exclusive spoilers, progress reports, or would just like to yell at me every day I don't update, feel free to check out my profile and follow my blog or my twitter account.


End file.
